You Are My Life
by Satsuki Takahashi
Summary: Nanoha is the most popular girl in school. Fate is the bullied geek. They've always wanted to meet but it never happened. But what if by a flick of fate, they met and get to know each other. How would things turn out when their world's upside down?
1. Happenstance

A/N: Hello! This is my first fic. I've been lurking lately… and so I thought my account felt a bit lonely so I… wrote something for everyone. I'm not sure that it would be well received but… I hope. I plan to continue this until I run out of ideas but… I hope everyone reviews so I know how it will turn out. Thank You!

Title: **You Are My Life**

Pairing: **Nanoha x Fate **(for now, more to come! And people can request as well. I'll do my best!)

**Chapter 1:**

Happenstance

My name's Fate Testarossa-Harlaown. Seishou High School's geek. I've always had a crush with my classmate since middle school Takamachi Nanoha, but we've never talked. Not once. We always go to the same direction when going home but we never uttered a word with each other, not one. We were on different levels, she's pretty, and she's well-known and very popular. She's the ace of the archery club, not to mention she also knows martial arts, and is part of a well-known family.

With that hazel colored hair, those happy and sparkling cyan eyes. That sexily curved hips, and well mounded b-b-b-r—bre—bre-...ast…s. I'd love to see them all up-close. Look at it as if it was the last time I'm going to see her. Finally meet her.

I've always wished to talk to her, just one word from her, just one… I'd be really really happy and be contented with my high school life. We meet eyes every now and then, but there's always something cold about her stare. Maybe it's my fault, for wearing glasses and all…

I'm Takamachi Nanoha, I'm Seishou High School's most popular girl, I am the head of the Archery club, and the vice president of the Student Council. Fate Testarossa-Harlaown has been my classmate since middle school, and I'm in shock to know that we have not exchanged words, not one. And she always piqued my interest.

Wearing these thick framed eyeglasses that always hid her eyes, her eye color. Her hair in different hairstyles, she used to be always on braids, on twin ponytails. Recently she'd been wearing her hair up in a single ponytail, or two braids. Her flaxen locks, always following the movement of the wind. With those child-bearing hips I so always, must be embarrassing for me to say, lust for. She's pretty, except for the fact that I've never seen her eyes because of those darned thick rimmed glasses she always wore, with a bright color of pink as contrasted to her always black and yellow outfit when it's Saturday.

I don't exactly know why she was always bullied, disliked by the boys or why she never had any friends, just the book she always reads that changes covers every time I see it. She's pretty... too pretty I am blinded whenever our gazes meet. I'd always like to meet her. Talk to her. She's pretty sporty. She's the faster runner in the track, even if she always skips Physical Education class. Perhaps so that no one would know of the existence of her talent. I usually go home at six thirty in the evening and I always catch her running in the oval. And my, how amazed I was with her speed.

I feel like my high school won't be completed without talking to her, not once. But, I'd be too embarrassed to just outright talk to her like we were childhood friends… we don't have a reason to.

…

I pushed my glasses up to adjust my vision. I walked towards the empty hallway of the second floor of the second year building as I made my way out of the library. It was always lonely. I always left school at six o'clock in the evening because it's the only time everyone had gone home. I won't have to bump into with some nasty folks that'd only throw me some pieces of paper as I walk by calling me a 'geek' or maybe something out of the bat 'whore.'

It has always been that way ever since I transferred here. But due to circumstances with my family, I must live it out until I graduate and enter college. I got caught into my thoughts before I noticed that I was already catching flying books and papers… and someone.

…

I straightened out my blouse as I made a run for the hallway in the second year building. I always stay behind in the Archery club so I could clean, arrange everything. I got too into cleaning that I didn't notice it was already six o'clock in the evening. I carried my books and the papers I needed to pass to Hayate in the student council meeting tomorrow morning.

I paced out my walking as I turned a corner and bumped into someone with golden locks. Her arms were soft, as she gracefully caught every book and every paper I carried with her hand, laid it on the floor smoothly as she caught me with strong arms.

I was still too shocked by the arrangement of the events. I closed my eyes to brace the fall, but found it broken when I was hugged tightly. Our faces were inches away from each other's faces, and before I had noticed, I peeked inside those thick rimmed eye glasses.

I was too shocked, my mouth was wide open, behind those darned thick rimmed glasses were… beautiful wine colored eyes. Caring, and… lonely. I stared, and stared. Until I felt my face heat up.

"Are you okay?" I heard a soft and lulling voice ask me. But I kept staring. "Umm... is something on my face…? Staring is rude… you know?"

Her string of sentences threw me off guard as I primed myself using her shoulders. I stood straight and fix my clothes. I saw her push up and fix her thick rimmed glasses and oh dear, how I wish she didn't do that.

"Ah… Err… I'm sorry… I'm Takamachi Nanoha." What am I saying?

"Oh, hello… nice to meet you, I'm Fate Testarossa-Harlaown." She answered me, again with that angelic voice. "But… are you okay, Takamachi-san?"

"Yes, thank you for catching me." I told her, she picked up my things and brought it to me. She then extended a hand for a hand-shake where I took it gratefully. "Nanoha is alright."

"Okay, Nanoha." Her voice as it pronounces every syllable of my name sounded so right… and… outright sexy. "Well then, I'll be going now, Nanoha."

Please stop saying my name… it makes my heart beat…

"Yes, please do take care." I told her as I bid her goodbye. She turned her back at me and proceeded onto walking down the stairs. But before she stepped down, she turned and looked at me once more.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Nanoha. Just… don't make friends with floor alright? Even if you intended to tackle it." She smiled at me… she's so kind... and warm. And yet, something with her felt so… cold. The remaining fluorescent light shone down on her face that reflected her brimming eyes.

Fate Testarossa-Harlaown stepped down the stairs and disappeared.

"Her eyes… weren't smiling…" I said to myself. I wish I could make it smile… those graceful eyes.

"But… I thank the heavens for this day!"

_Downstairs…_

I didn't know what I should do. My heart was beating so fast. But I finally met her, Takamachi Nanoha.

Now what will happen to these two after their first encounter? Would love bloom? Would hate arise? Would confusion be a way to being close to each other? Did the heaven have tweaked something for them to meet at this fated day? Soon… everything will be revealed.

To Be Continued.

A/N: And I was finished with Chapter 1. I'm still not sure with the arrangement of everyone's existence. But I believe everyone crucial to the whole Nanoha-verse would be making an appearance. Please stay tuned and look forward for more! And do not forget to leave a review. I would really really really **really **love it if you would! Thank you so much for reading from the beginning till the end. **Arakawa Risa** is now taking off!


	2. Happenstance 02

A/N: Ah! Thank you everyone to those who reviewed. It made me so happy! Now that I'm so happy, I decided to give you guys a treat, and update!

Replies:

**Lily Testarossa-san: **Oh, I see. Then I shall do that here. I'm sorry if it's a bit confusing since I used to be a pace-writer. (Someone who suddenly shifts POVs without notifications) It was a bit of a habit, hehe. Thank you so much for the review!

**Sammie-Chan89-san:** Ah, yes it is possible. I used to be like that. *shot* until I changed my glasses. It could only be possible if the glasses are thick framed and has a striking color, red, green or in Fate-chan's case, pink. Thank you so much for the review!

**Asuka47-san: **Now that you say it. I didn't notice until you said it. XD! Thank you for reviewing!

**devilhamster-san: **May Fate-chan blow everyone away. Muahahahaha! Okay that was evil. I don't mind babbling, I love reading. And Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Kode Dekka-san: **Thank you! I was a bit afraid since I used to have awkward sentence structures, so yes. I'm glad you like it. Thank you for reviewing!

**ShinJye-san: **Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it how I wrote it. I'll do my best! Thank you for the review!

**Monichanz-san: **Nyahaha~ I'm sure you can write too! Everyone just needs a little push and of course inspiration *winks* Thank you so much for the review and the welcome! I'll do my best!

**anthroposs-san:** Thank you for the review! I will do that from now on. Habits are hard to kill. I'm so glad you liked my writing style.

**AHaru-san**: ah, thank you so much! Yes, I will change it from now on. Thank you so much for the review!

**jab-san**: Thank you! I hope you could point out those errors those, but I've found quite a few myself. Thank you for reviewing! And you are welcome!

**passerby-san:** Really? I didn't really think about that, since I thought it'd be normally to be shy if you bumped into your crush and it's your fault. And I think it'd be just normal for Fate to catch and play a lil' joke that Nanoha didn't think about but… I'll see about that and my plot. Thank you for reviewing!

I'll try my best to reply to everyone. If I'm not able to, I'll at least say thanks and a shout out. Thank you everyone! Now onto fluffs!

**Chapter 2**

Happenstance 02

**Nanoha**

I carefully walked to school, my eyes in pursuit of my much anticipated blonde. But to no avail, my morning has not been completed. I want to see her, and those eyes.

"Good morning, Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan! Have you seen Hayate-chan?" I cheerfully greeted my friends running towards them when I spotted them near the gates.

"Ah, Nanoha. Hayate rushed in to the Student Council Room." Arisa answered as she pointed towards the club activities building. "I remember her saying 'Ask Nanoha-chan to go look for Fate Testarossa-Harlaown and bring her to the Student Council Room.' So there."

Eh? Why bring Fate-chan… I mean Harlaown-san? "Did she say anything why?" I asked as the two shook their heads. "I see. I'll get going then. See you two later!"

They waved at me as I hurriedly entered the school gates. I was continuously greeted by my underclassman with 'Takamachi-sama' or 'Nanoha-sama.' I just smiled and waved at them as I dashed inside the building. I never liked being popular. I don't even know what I did to reach this kind of level but… I really don't like it.

I scouted the second year building and went straight ahead to the library to find my flaxen headed target. She was too busy dunking her head on her book. I made my way to sneak behind her.

I was right behind her where I devilishly tried to steal her glasses so I'd be able to see her eyes. I forwarded two steps closer to her back… when she suddenly turned to look at me, still those glasses blocking my way.

"Party pooper." I sighed being caught in the act sneaking behind her. My prey just looked at me, leaned her head on one side and looked back at her book. I tried trying to sneak past her defences to her eyeglasses again, when she turned to look at me again. "Meanie." I muttered and just looked past her shoulders.

"I-… I-..Is there, something I can do for you Nanoha?" She asked me as she looked at her book again, in utter shyness. Ah, so cute.

**Fate**

"_She jumped out of the balcony as he swiftly caught her. _ _'I love you, Mary Jane, let us leave this dark place and create a family of ours.' She hugged him in delight. 'Yes! Oh Yes! George! I will! Let us go!' But then suddenly a horde of horseshoe—"_ At first I didn't know what Nanoha was saying until I realized she was reading the book I was holding. Therefore I had closed it from her view. "Oh, a love story? Is it good?"

She must've thought now that I must be lonely and wanted some romance so I spent all my time in the library reading love stories. I can't let her know about it I should make an excuse… "Um... uh y-yeah! I-t… it's good."

She looked at me with curious eyes. I've never seen her up-close, so this is the first time I've noticed her features. Her sky colored irises looked at me as if it was digging up inside my soul. Her lopsided ponytail swayed with the wind as the open window whistled. The shining morning sun shone a good amount of her facial features. Her porcelain skin, her thin eyebrows…

"Umm… Fate-chan?" the –chan caught me off guard. "Oops... I mean Harlaown-san." She called to me again. I blushed. Hearing her voice say my name sounded so different. Normally only my family calls my name, and the head of the intercom club, Shari mentions it. Her voice was so sweet, and small. It felt so good… to be called by my name, by this person.

"F-Fate…F—ate is alright." I told her as I looked outside the window to hide my blush. "S-so… is there anything you need?"

"Hayate-chan told me that she needed you in the student council room." She told me. I raised my eyebrows in shock. This again? I stood up and walked. She followed me but I walked faster so it'd look like we aren't walking together. "Did something happen?"

Her question caught me off guard that made me halt my pace. But I kept on going on. I kept on being silent. And ignored her.

**Nanoha**

It seems like I touched something I should have not. I kept quiet, no matter how much her silence bothered me. It felt like forever just walking to the student council room. I opened the door for her, she slowly went inside, carefully knowing what she would do and where she would sit.

I sat right beside Hayate, as Fate-chan sat across her in the rectangle table. Hayate clasped her hands together and rested her chin on top of it.

"Harlaown-san…" Hayate said with a hint of seriousness as she glace at me from time to time. I do remember telling Hayate that I have a crush on someone… but I didn't say anything about who it is. "Someone reported to me, to have seen you smoking while wearing your school uniform. Hanging out with men on the Red Lights district."

I shot Hayate a look and raised my eyebrow. She just winked at me in return. I turned to look at Fate who shifted in her seat.

"I…"

I looked at her, stared at her as if I wanted to read her mind. How I wish I can. She looked uncomfortable under my look but I continued to look at her.

"I… did."

I wasn't surprised. I perceived her as someone who would shoulder somebody else's sin. "Hayate-chan. Can I ask the details passed for this accusation?"

"Hmm… it my notes it said… long blonde hair, dark violet eyes, the height is around 163cm." I raised my eyebrow. "Can you investigate this for me, Nanoha-chan?" I nodded and collected all the files and photos, including the address it was seen.

Fate-chan seemed to be surprised with the whole investigation idea. "Umm… why do you still need to investigate it?" Fate-chan asked.

**Fate**

This is the first time they had asked someone to investigate a case that involved me. Even though, just a bit, just a little bit, it made me feel relieved.

"I think it's about time we lift of your charges. The last set of Student Council must've hated you so much, huh?" Hayate, the student council president said as she winked at Nanoha. "Make sure you clean this mess, okie dokie, Nanoha-chan?"

Nanoha just saluted at her in enthusiasm. It made me chuckle a bit inside. But I can never let anyone know about my family circumstances… I could never let them…

Before I could say anything more, the bell rang. This morning felt longer than it should have. I thought this day was just normal.

I was wrong.

**Third Person**

"Ah~ How fun it is to just run amok." She straightened her clothing after stretching her arms. "So what should I do today?"

**Fate**

After school arrived. As usual I went to the library just to read the book I tried my best not to open while in class, cause I didn't want Nanoha to bother with me. She might get some minus reputation points if they saw her with me. Or maybe I was just thinking for myself.

I sat down the farthest table beside the window and opened my book. Before resuming from where my bookmark is, I looked at the oval.

"I want to run…" I whispered to myself. I was about to look at my book, when I saw a face not far from mine.

"Then you should." That face said. I stumbled backwards and ended up falling on the floor, with a loud… ow.

I looked at a dazed female in-front of me. Her slate blue eyes looking straight myself. Her clear image feeding into my eyes. Her mouth wide open, her hand stretched half-way.

I lifted up one hand to my face, and noticed something missing. I quickly looked around and found my glasses near Nanoha's feet. I went for a not so obvious dive to it, and wanted to wear it in a swift motion, but felt my hands held, "Don't."

I found her face so close to mine again, her breathe brushing onto my upper lip. She held onto my hand and looked into my eyes.

**Nanoha**

Her eyes were so beautiful… so beautiful… I forgot what was happening.

"Don't…" I told her. I moved my face closer to her eyes, shifting my vision from her captivating eyes, to her lips, and back to her eyes. I moved closer, and closer.

I could hear her loud heartbeat, or maybe that was my own. But…

"E-HEM!" I heard a familiar voice a certain short person and pushed Fate-chan away so I could stand up. I saw her quickly putting on her eye glasses and sitting on the chair.

"Vi-Vita-chan!" I panicked. I stood up and walked towards my short haired friend. "Sorry, wh-what is it?"

"Don't 'what is it?' me, you idiot! I heard a loud noise so I came to check. And it was just love birds trying to make out in the library." Vita-chan told me cruelly as she put her arms on her waist.

"We-we- we-weren't! I was just looking at her eyes since she told me it hurts, and needed someone to blow on it!" I did my best to save myself. "Sorry about that, Fate-chan. I just need to have a small talk with Vita-chan."

"I know what I saw, and it's not changing. Man! Sucks being the library committee officer!" Vita-chan said as she moved her arms from her waist to behind her head. "Ah, I want to go home!"

"Vita-chan! Really! I was just…"

**Fate**

K-k-k-k-k-kiss… Nanoha almost kissed me… she-sh-sh-she… was k-ki… I rattled my head left and right to clear my thoughts. I still ended up bringing my hand to my lips, and imagined how it would've been if she really did kiss me…

"How's your fantasy?" I heard a familiar voice coming from the bookshelf. "That was one hot girl. Takamachi Nanoha was it?"

I turned to look at her and gave her a glare. "Don't you dare, lay a hand on her."

"I won't, I won't. It's just that, interesting you know." She sat on the table in-front of me and looked at my face. "But it's still my best interest as to, where's your anger coming from. I just said that she's hot."

"I'm never gonna forgive you. If you laid a hand on her." I stared at her, if my eyes could actually do damage, she might've been injured right now.

"Well, whatever. Just keep at it what you're doing. I'm counting on you, _Fate-chan."_

**Nanoha**

I just kept on discovering more mysteries to her. And I can't bear it not being able to ask her about it. But during that fall… I loved it how her skirt rode up her thighs. I mean… why did she have a bruise on her thigh…?

"Fate-chan… what are you hiding?"

A/N: Well… that's about everything! I might not be able to update in a few days since I do have school. But I'll try my best to update frequently. My heart really smiled in happiness when I received everyone's reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you did from the previous one. I actually wanted to spill everything in this chapter, but I felt like it's too soon. I look forward to more of your love.

Thank you, Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm having quite a bit of mixed feelings with this chapter, since I was not inspired the whole time I wrote it. But this is what I actually had in plan.

So for some laughs here's… an extra scene! That's a bit crucial to the storyline.

_Student Council Meeting Room…_

"Nanoha-chan… I heard you tried kissing Fate-chan?"

"D-Don't call her, Fate-chan when you barely know her! And I didn't try kissing her!"

"Ara, ara, you're blushing. And for all I know you barely knew her too…"

"I-I know that but! I can't help it… she's so pretty… and no! I didn't try kissing her!"

"Would you please stop contradicting your own words and just get on with it?" Hayate smirked as she planted an encouraging slap at Nanoha's back. "Go get her, Tiger!"

"That's so cliché, you know?" Nanoha looked at her with a glare. "But those red eyes… are just so… catching."

"Hmm, yes yes, those red eyes are catching." Hayate said as she sarcastically nodded, arranging files. "Wait, did you just say red?"

"Hmmm… Yes I did."

"So who's this one that's reported…?"

"…I thought you knew about it that's why you sent me investigating!"

"Oh that? I just said that so you'd get some of those 'love points' for saving her, you rabbit."

"Hayate-chan…"

A/N: Well… that's about it! **Risa Arakawa **now taking off!


	3. Ostentatious Ingress

A/N: Wai~ Wai~ Thank you so much for all the reviews! But since I do not have enough time to review, I would love to thank: **Lily Testarossa, shinjye, AHaru, devilhamster, Reader, Sammie-Chan89, Aquapimp, Asuka47, darkvalk, and Lance85** for all the reviews! Well then, here's my new treat!

**Chapter 3**

Ostentatious Ingress

**Nanoha**

"Nanoha… I love you…" Her soft lips I longed for lingered around my own. Kissing with a lot of passion, and lust, and love. We made love in my room, on top of my bed, with her hot figure right on top of me.

"I… love you too, Fate-chan." I confessed to her my utmost feelings with all my courage. I kissed her with all I have.

"I can't wait to… to ravage you like a beast." She told me in her sexiest glory. Looking through me with those piercing sexy wine eyes. "And make love to you all night,"

"Oh Yes—"

"Nanoha-chan! Stop dreaming! Or you'd be late!" I heard my mom's voice echo around my head as I rolled off my bed.

"Ow." I whimpered in a 'And my dream was so good' way. But my mom only shrugged her shoulders and walked off.

"Next time you're dreaming of making love, tell me who that someone is so it'd be more fun! Mou!" My mom told me and I knew my face changed colors due to embarrassment.

"MOM!" I half-shouted from my room with a red face and followed my mom in pursuit by the stairs. "Ho-how did you…?"

"You just said 'I love you, Fate-chan,' that's all. Did I hit the nail?" My mom said as she brought her hand in-front of her mouth just to give me a mischievous grin.

I looked to my side in silence and ran back in my room.

_20 minutes later…_

"Nanoha-chan! Take care and go home early!" I heard my mom's voice echo down the hall as I slipped in my left shoe.

"Yes mom! I'll see you later!" I tippy toed my right foot on the cement floor while I put on my left shoe and opened the door. "Nee-chan, don't forget to bake that chocolate cake you asked me to make okay? See you." I heard an 'okay' and went out the door running.

I have Student Council Meeting, and morning club activities. And I'm going to be late… for both. It's all because of that dream's fault. How could Fate-chan be so gorgeous in my dream and my mom only had to walk in my room and wake me up.

"Mou~~ Getting caught having an almost wet dream by my mom is so embarrassing, gaaahhh~" I told myself as I walked forward closing my eyes.

What should I do? That dream won't leave my mind. It's haunting me! I walked towards school fast. Not prying to notice what's or who is in my surrounding, I walked.

Although I want to see Fate-chan, and talk to her. My brain is too busy with that dream that… I just want to arrive at school, fast!

**Fate**

Ah, it's Nanoha. I crept up walking behind her as I saw her get out of her house. So that's where she lives. What a nice house. Not that I'm being stalker-ish or anything! I-I… I just happen to go the same way.

I watched Nanoha go outside of their house. I saw her mouth open. I wonder is it that she's saying... I walked closer to her slowly not to surprise her.

"Nanoha…" I called to her. But she seemed to be caught in her train of thought. "Nanoha."

She seemed to be really preoccupied I didn't want to bother her. So I walked far from her as to not disturb her anymore.

I opened my book upon entering school grounds. I don't want anyone to talk to me or say anything anymore.

"_She kissed him. So passionately that he had no choice but to kiss her back. 'We cannot do this Maria, or you will be a sinner.' The blonde female just looked at him in woe. 'I do not care, George. I know you love no one else but Mary Jane. But before I am dissipated from this world, allow me to express my love for you.' She kissed him with all the might she had. She must have him no matter what. However, George pushed her—_" Before I notice what is this that I am hearing, I noticed someone peeking from my left side.

"Student Council President-san!" I jumped away from her and closed my book. This is the second time I have been so vulnerable that someone had been reading out loud what I was reading. I don't want them to think that I'm really really lonely that I just read love stories every time…

"Don't be so shocked, Fate-chan." Fate-chan. I heard that name again, that Nanoha had always been saying. Although this is a different person, whenever I hear it, I always expect that Nanoha would be calling me that. "Oops. I will call you Fate-chan because Nanoha-chan introduced you to me as Fate-chan. So I'll be doing that. You can just call me Hayate."

"O-okay. Ha-Hayate."

**Hayate**

Ara, this girl is so cute. No wonder Nanoha-chan is so head over heels with this girl. But I wonder in which extent those accusations against Fate-chan are true. Nothing seems to be adding up. I have also asked my cousins to help me investigate this issue but nothing is still unveiled. I wonder what Nanoha-chan has discovered by now?

"Well then, Fate-chan, we still have student council meeting this morning. See you later," I waved at this girl and left.

"O-okay, S-See you, Hayate." She waved me goodbye and hurriedly walked pass me and went into the second year building.

I walked the opposite direction straight to the Student Council Room. I saw a red head in braided twin tails walking right in-front of me. I played a wicked smile and walked quietly behind her. I went for a grab in-front of the small female.

"Vita-chan!"

"Ha-Hayate!" Not taking some notice at my fail attempt for a boob grab, she just painstakingly removed my hands and crossed her hands in-front of her. "Not funny. I know they won't grow anymore so stop being a pity party. What is it?"

"How's desk wor—I mean, Library Committee work?" I teased her. Of course I was the one who assigned these positions. And I assigned Vita-chan as Library Committee leader for fun.

"You know very well that the library desk is taller than I am. Although quite hard to sit on books, and for the people to see me when they need me. Not bad, not bad at all." Vita-chan told me in a mixture of irritation and sarcasm.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. Forgive me Vita-chan? That's why I assigned Signum together with you." I told her. Signum and Vita-chan are my dear cousins.

"I don't really know why you assigned Signum as a Library Committee instead of a Discipline Officer. That's what I'd like to know."

"You see, Vita-chan. If I made Signum as Discipline Officer, everyone would be scared of her and no one would break rules, and that'd be no fun! I had to put her in the Library since we do need to stop students from slopping and eating each other's faces during class hours. That's why I did that." I know I'm cruel and quite screwed as a Student Council President. But I know how it feels to be tied down. I want everyone to have fun, and enjoy high school while they are still staying in the rules.

"Like Nanoha?" Vita-chan just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, yes, like Nanoha. So speaking of Nanoha, fill me in more info about that incident…

**Nanoha**

I still have Student Council Meeting. I hope I could just get this over with and… see Fate-chan already.

I walked up the stairs to the meeting room and bumped into with a pink haired friend.

"Ah, Nanoha. Have you seen Testarossa?" Signum, my pink haired friend with a high pony, and also Hayate's cousin. A part of the Library Committee assigned with Vita-chan.

"Eh, Fate-chan, right? I haven't why?" I inclined my head to one side as I questioned her.

"Ah, someone gave me notice that she'd seen Testarossa smoking inside the library. I saw cigarette butts there. I do not believe anyone, but since she's the one who's accused, I have to ask her just in case." Signum answered me sternly. Indeed Signum is more suited to be a Discipline Officer, but she's not someone who takes sides.

And again here's with the 'someone' giving hints of pointing a fault at Fate-chan.

"I'll ask her when I see her." I told Signum and walked past her. She just looked at me. I must've looked troubled. I don't know what's all with the reckless accusations. This 'someone' is totally getting in my nerves. So for once I decided to ditch Meeting and headed straight for the Library.

I made a right turn and accidentally bumped into someone. She had golden locks, a tall figure and was wearing black shades. She wore our school's uniform but I've never seen her here before, definitely not if she looks so much like Fate-chan.

After recovering from our bump, she ran away on the direction of the rooftop.

"She looks like Fate-chan?" After realization hit me, she was gone. I ran in pursuit of her, to the rooftop.

**Fate**

She called me to the rooftop for what? I don't need her to give me anymore orders. Isn't she already contented that I'm doing this for her sake?

I've kept my distance from people, so no one would try and pry inside… but seeing Nanoha just always kept me open, bare open. However, I cannot become close to her or… she'd also be in danger. Not when the situation is like this.

I hugged one of my arms and pivoted to look at the rooftop door as it opened.

**Third Person**

Red met with blue. Copper brown locks swayed with the wind as flaxen locks swayed at the same direction.

"Fate…chan." The amber haired female said as she huffed and panted. "Wh-why are you here?"

"I just wanted to have some cold wind. How 'bout you, Nanoha? Why are you here?" the wine-eyed female asked as she slowly walked towards Nanoha.

"I was… I was running after someone. She's blonde and wearing black shades. Did you see her?"

"No. I didn't see anyone come here."

"I see. Well then, I'll be going down now, I still have meeting. Go down soon alright? Class will start in a few." Nanoha left the rooftop. _'Fate-chan… are you lying to me?'_

"Okay. Bye, Nanoha." Fate waved her goodbye as she saw the door close. Immediately a long blonde female went inside and locked it immediately. _'I'm sorry, Nanoha.'_

**Fate**

"What is it now?" I asked her. "Now, you appear before Nanoha."

"I was just spicing things up, come on don't be such a stick in the mud."

"I told you to stop going after people important to me." I glared at her with an intense one I could muster.

"Well, I just find it fun that you still protect them when they don't care about you."

"I…"

**Nanoha**

She had more bruises on her legs than there were yesterday. Not that I'm being a pervert or something. Or, that I stare at her legs a lot… it's just that… I can't help but look at it.

I want to touch her and ask why she had bruises. Where did she get it… and… why did she have to lie to me?

Fate-chan… I just want to be friends with you… or maybe something more?

_After School…_

"Thank you, Nanoha-senpai!" Two girls waved their hands at me after I showed them how a normal stance in archery is. There've been increases of those looking to join the Archery Club. I just hope they aren't here because I'm here or something.

I left clubroom early due to a killing headache. I opened my locker only to find a note. I took it and disclosed the paper.

"Dear my alluring Takamachi Nanoha. I have something important to tell you. May you please meet me in the library after your club activities? Fate Testarossa-Harlaown." I could never imagine Fate-chan as bold as this. Something's wrong.

I hurriedly changed into my spare P.E. uniform and went to the library. It was empty, and it felt deserted. Vita-chan left a note on the desk that she'd be back in thirty minutes.

I walked slowly to the back of the library, and saw golden locks, matched with pink framed eyeglasses buried on a book. I softly knocked on an empty table and she looked at me.

In a swift motion, she removed the eyeglasses and untied her ponytail.

"Hello, Nanoha." She greeted me. I looked at her and glared.

"You're not Fate-chan." And stared into plum colored eyes.

**Fate**

"Ah, Hayate. Where are we going?" I asked her.

"To Nanoha-chan." I heard Nanoha's name, and her expression of disappoint as I lied to her flashed into my mind.

"Wh-why do we need to go to... N-Nanoha?" I asked.

"Because I need you to do something for me." This short haired brunette winked at me as I blushed at the gesture. "Did you know? Nanoha-chan always had this strong sense of justice. And she just doesn't believe anything."

"I-I see. But can I ask something?" I looked down as I followed Hayate walk. "Nanoha wasn't always the vice president, was she?"

"No. We weren't the student council until a week ago." She answered and looked at me. "An anomaly was noticed in the previous student council's management. So the Principal had to hand picked me, and Nanoha-chan. Although we are still in need of a secretary, that would accompany Nanoha-chan on her duties. Everything else is filled up."

I see. So that's what it was. "Wh-why aren't you making a formal announcement of the changes?"

"Not, while we're not complete yet." She answered me. "You could be quite talkative when time calls eh?"

"S-Sorry."

**Nanoha**

"That's right. I'm not _'Fate-chan'_ certainly not. Not that loser of a sister." This person mocking Fate-chan told me.

"Then who are you?"

A/N: Aaaaannnddddd~~ off it goes with Chapter 3. Sorry it's a bit late than my usual updates. But here's everyone's treat! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for the cliff hanger but the rest would have to wait for next chapter! Please stay tuned for more. I will update in 2 – 4 days time, so I won't get to keep you guys waiting. And also, **thank you everyone for putting this story in your favourites and putting me as your favourite author.** It really makes me so happy that everyone is enjoying my writing. I hope you enjoy t his and the ones following this chapter. Have a nice day! **Risa Arakawa** takes off!


	4. Ostentatious Ingress 02

A/N: Yahho! I'm really sorry it took longer than I expected. There've been a few problems in our house. And my cat is currently sick. I still don't know what his sickness is but. T_T In any case, I need to divert my attention in a while, so I decided to update! But before we start I would like to** thank everyone who added this story into their favourites list, story alert and added me as their favourite author and their author alert, reviewed or just simply read. **It makes me so happy that people love my writing.** I really thank you all! Please continue to read my fanfic until the end! ** Well then, I must present now… everyone's treat!

**Chapter 4**

Ostentatious Ingress 02

**Nanoha**

"That's right. I'm not _'Fate-chan'_ certainly not. Not that loser of a sister." This person mocking Fate-chan told me.

"Then who are you?"

**Fate**

"Alicia!" I called to her furiously. Furrowing my eyebrows in anger and madness. Hayate ran towards Nanoha's side, which is something that I could never do.

"My, my, Hello there, Hayate, and Fate, where did the usual 'onee-sama' go?" My elder sister, Alicia Testarossa, told me.

"I don't need to respect you, when you've just broken your word." Upon arriving in the library, I saw Alicia cornering Nanoha in between the wall and the window, near the end corner of the reading section. I saw her, Nanoha, looking at my elder sister with her brows furrowed… and her left hand covering her mouth. Alicia's hands on her waist. "You're a liar…"

"You're not any different." She told me, walking towards myself and a bit. I walked towards her and peeked at Nanoha who just stood there, her left hand now on her chest. "You _lied_ to her, didn't you?"

She pointed at Nanoha, with an amused smile on her face. I didn't budge, but I didn't look at her or Nanoha. I did. I did lie to Nanoha, and everyone else.

"You did, didn't you?" She asked me again forcing me to look at her. I remained silent. "Well, not that I care." She said and walked past me.

"And who told you that… you'd go… unpunished for this little stunt, Alicia?" Another blonde with violet eyes appeared from the entrance of the library right in-front of Alicia and I. Someone who I do not know… but is also familiar.

"Carim!" I heard Hayate's voice echoed from Nanoha's direction. Ah, the Disciplinary Officer. "Schach!" And Schach-san, the other Disciplinary Officer.

"Why… are your eyes, violet, Carim-san?" I asked her.

"Oh, this? For some reason, my father bought semi-transparent contacts with the red colour. I didn't have any choice but to wear it. For some reason, the color mixes and it right out comes as violet. Is something the matter?" What? She doesn't know…?

"Don't tell me you didn't know about the recent, smoking case that involves a blonde with violet eyes as the shady character?" Hayate asked her. "I'm quite sure that won't be possible, because you ARE the Discipline Officer."

"Of course I know about it." Carim answered in a calm manner. "I would never have thought that I would be up for suspicion about it though."

"Wh… why do you even need to put suspicion on other people?" I opened my mouth, and blabbed again.

"What are you saying, Fate-chan?" Hayate turned to look at me.

**Nanoha**

Fate-chan… Why are you lying to me? Alicia-san has already told me everything… not to mention that compromising position we just had that made the end of the library quite crowded with fallen books from different shelves. But… why?

"I did all of them." Her pink framed eyeglasses tilted downward that made the glass glint under the sun. She was lying, all over again.

I still can't muster the courage to talk after everything that's happened. I was confronted, explained to, and asked for help but… I don't know what I should do.

"Fate, stop lying already." Alicia-san told her. Fate-chan…

Her violet eyed elder sister tried to drape a hand on Fate-chan's shoulder, but to everyone's shock, she just shoved it off.

"I did it. You don't have to accuse everybody." She said a lie again. Every time I hear her lie… my heart goes contracts and then suddenly clenches together. It pains me that you have to lie… I slowly stood up and looked at her.

She turned to look at me as well, revealing at least half of those piercing wine eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at her.

**Fate**

Nanoha… don't look at me like that, as if I'm some sort of a criminal… I might be… But I'm sorry I can't let you know. I can't get you involved… I can't.

She looked at me with those sad sky-colored eyes. It looked like it's going to pour drops of rain soon. But instead, she closed it and turned to look at the ground.

She walked past me, not looking me in the eye, and then out the door. I sighed. She could be the only friend that I could get… but I'd rather risk not having any friends than to… risk having them hurt because of myself.

I don't deserve such thing. And no one else can… can solve this… but myself. I turned to look at everyone and left as well.

Across the hall, I can see Nanoha's disappearing back… but I cannot muster myself to follow her, then I marched off in pursuit onto the other direction.

**Hayate**

I'm utterly confused as to what just happened. But all I know is that… one of these blondes are lying to me. Although my love for blondes is getting the best of me, I must decide this in a rational manner, and give equalities to each.

Although Carim might have a sexy behind—I mean, she might've been the discipline officer, she still is now part of the accused. She won't be exempted now that we know that it IS possible to fabricate eye colors. And height won't matter. Everyone can get taller by the usage of modern footwear. All our critical clues are someone 'blonde' attending this school.

"And so, I heard your name's Alicia-chan?" I turned to this sexy Fate-chan look-a-like.

"That's correct. Alicia Testarossa pleased to meet you, Yagami Hayate." She told me and stretched a welcoming hand I gladly took.

"So… I know that you're the notorious delinquent. Always absent, but still at the top of the list in your batch. However, I didn't know these details until I was elected president. Then being a straight to the point type of person, where did your 'Harlaown' go?" I asked her.

At the same time the door opened again as I expected my cute librarian-slash-cousin Vita-chan and Signum.

"What's with all these mess?" Vita-chan asked everyone around with her fists on her waists. "Someone assigned me as Library Committee because she knows I can't reach the top shelves. Having Signum with me is bothering her already. So who's the smartass who did this?"

Alicia raised her hand, much to my chagrin. I can't help but chuckle. I guess being honest runs in the blood.

"Ah, Testarossa Two." Signum said as she laid her eyes on the blonde. I chuckled again, according to school records, Alicia-chan is Signum's batch mate.

"Hey! I'm the older one you see?"

"But because you're always absent, I see you less than I see your sister. You're going to be Two." Signum really. I never knew you learned how to joke.

Approached Carim and Schach as they helped upon the cleaning of the library. I put on the most serious expression I can and talked to Carim.

"We need to talk." She nodded. We bid everyone good bye, and went into the Student Council Room, for a short meeting.

**Nanoha**

It was late. 5:30pm is the last time I remember. I sat inside the third floor of the club building. I looked outside the window still not changing from my archery uniform.

I turned to look at the oval field and found a certain blonde running. Wearing short shorts, and a sleeveless shirt. She ran with all her might.

"Ah~ What would I do to be the reason for all those swea—" No, Nanoha, you should be mad at her. Be mad at Fate-chan! But… I can't do that. I can't stay mad at her no matter what.

Now that I know that… I'm the only person who can touch her heart…

**Fate**

I don't know what I need to do… I don't want Nanoha to stay mad at me. But… if I want her far from harm's way… I should need how to bear it.

I walked towards the shade as I wiped my sweat. I took all of my belongings into the shower lockers and changed.

I walked around the school yard and sat on one of those benches under the trees. The sun was setting, it was that late already… but I don't feel like going home yet. I picked out my book from inside my bag, and opened to read it.

"_He caught up with her and grabbed her hand. 'Let go of me! You're a monster! A traitor! A criminal! A betrayer! A felon! A…. A…. I'm such a fool.' Mary Jane kneeled and pulled her hands onto her face. 'I… I'm such a fool…' George walked up near her and kneeled. 'You're not a fool, Mary Jane… I wasn't intending to betray you… I…'_"

These stories are so nice… they fight once, reconcile the next scene… and live happily ever after. How I wish that I—

"—I wasn't betraying your love." I turned to look behind me and saw rounded eyeglasses brimming under the remaining sunlight.

"Sh-Shari!"

"Yo! Fate-san. It's been a while since I announced your name from the school grounds. Finally getting that innocence you deserved?" She told me as I frowned and denied this 'innocence' of some sort. "And, that book you haven't finished? Or it's your fourth re-read already."

I just stared at her. It IS my fourth time re-reading it… I didn't answer her question and just closed my book, followed by standing up to go home.

"Did you have a fight with who was it? The ace of the archery club… Nanoha-san?"

Is this girl an Esper or a stalker?

"If you're thinking of what I am… I'm just a part-time member of the newspaper club and the school's student announcer."

Okay, she's weird alright…

"A-anyway, I'm going home." I told her and quickly walked off. Away from Shari.

**Third POV**

"So… has the stage been set?"

"All good to go." Again, blonde hair with violet eyes glimmered. This does not smell too good.

A/N: And so… there we go! I'm gonna update a bit sooner to make up for this being late. X3 please anticipate the next chapter since I'm actually going to reveal more people! Fufufu~ who they are… everyone would just have to find out! Until next time, **Risa Arakawa** is takes off!

P.S. In any case... anyone is interested, I asked a friend to draw 'megane Fate-chan' for me. That image I had in mind for her in this story, and look she has finished! I present to you her work!

rieline[dot]deviantart[dot]com#/d32y3d5

- Just replace the bracketed words with the actual signs.

Like and favorite, Onegai! *smiles and winks*


	5. A Fraudulent Prevarication

A/N: So… this is late again but… this is a bit longer than the other chapters since this is going to be chapter 5 AND 6. So… please enjoy? I hope this answers a few old questions and settles with new questions going around another arc so… enjoy? *hides*

**And a shout out before I start, Thank you to all those that reviewed, put me in their alert list and added this story to their favourites! I really really really appreciate it. Please keep them coming! Thank you!**

Chapter 5 – 6

A Fraudulent Prevarication

"Hello Leti," a blue green haired woman with blue diamonds on her forehead greeted an old friend.

"Come on in! It's been a long time, what have you come for?" Leti Lowran, the principal of Seishou High School returned the curtsy. "Huh. Lindy?"

"Of course, my daughter." She answered then smiled.

_Two days ago…_

**Nanoha**

"That's right. I'm not _'Fate-chan'_ certainly not. Not that loser of a sister." This person mocking Fate-chan told me.

"Then who are you?" I asked her, prepared for what was coming.

"I'm her elder sister, Alicia. Alicia Testarossa." She introduced herself in a kind manner. This person looks like she won't be able to hurt a fly… or hurt her younger sister. My brain was flooded with questions.

"Can I ask you a question?" My mouth opened before I can think. She smiled at me; a smile quite similar to Fate-chan's yet also different.

"You just asked one. I'm sure it's 'question's' anyway, so fire away." She then leaned in down on me her breathe brushing through my face. "One kiss per question though."

A pervert…

"Well, just kidding. Fate already told me not to lay a hand on you, and I'm keeping my promise. So what are these questions?" She chuckled a bit. Her voice is a bit high than Fate-chan's but still, quite the same.

"Ummm... about the cases…" She looked at me with this 'I knew you'd ask that,' then chuckled again.

"Before I explain anything else…"She told me then fished something out of her eyes. "I have red eyes too." She then showed it to me, it is red, but not the same shade… but it is red. "And that Fate's lying to you."

That caught me off guard… I know that Fate-chan is lying to me… but about what? "A-about what is it that… she's lying to me about?"

"Her whole identity."

_Present_

**Principal's Office**

"So how has Fate done in school?" Lindy asked, as she sat across Principal Leti Lowran in the room. "Is she still having these threats and accusations?"

"She does have this new accusation but… I heard there are people helping her find the true culprit." Leti answered her old friend, she noticed Lindy flinch a bit. Then she decided to change the topic. "So how have you been since retirement?"

"I've been good. Fate and Chrono are good children. Chrono's getting married to Amy soon, you should definitely go." The aquamarine haired female answered and smiled.

"So how 'bout your…"

"I don't really… want to talk about it.

_Two days ago…_

**Nanoha**

"What is… her whole identity?" I asked without thinking of the consequences… I want to be friends with Fate-chan… I'll do… everything.

"I'm in no position to tell you, you should ask Fate yourself but… for the sake of your sanity, I'll tell you quite a bit." I seriously thought she won't talk about it but… I'm glad that she decided to tell me a few things.

I breathed in a lot of air as I stood beside the window at the end of the library, preparing for whatever she is going to tell me. She then walked around and settled to sit on top of a table not far from me, she was breaking the rules… but I don't care.

"The person who've been doing all this… is my mother, Precia Testarossa." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Isn't Precia-san… black haired?"

"She wears wigs, and my uniform to go around and run amok. She has violet eyes." She answered me in a serious tone.

"Why did she—"

"She has a multiple personality disorder." She looked to the ground it seems to be a painful topic for her.

"You don't have to if its—"

"You don't need to give me this crap if it hurts. What's hurting me the most is that Fate is getting punished for something she didn't do… and it resulted to…" She closed her eyes. She really does care about her sister… so much.

"Does this relate to her bruises?" I asked her. My mouth opened on its own. I don't know what I'm talking about but… I'm betting on everything I have for her.

"My mother has three different personalities that she developed… when our father died. There's one that she always shows me… kindness. The one that runs amok wearing my uniform and a blonde wig… and…" She swallowed then looked at me. "One that tortures Fate… because it seems to have been fixed on her mind that… it was her fault our father died. Given this all of her other personalities doesn't coexist in one memory...It's like her mind was split into three… different personalities… different memories."

I was shocked, but I retained my composure.

"One, she's so kind to us… and then another she'd be running amok thinking that she's a teenager again, and later on she'd just be a madwoman." She looked at me. "You don't need to hide your feelings. You… want to be her friend, right?"

"I do. I really… really want to." And to be more than that… I guess. "How 'bout you? In all personalities, does she treat you… the same?"

"She does. It was just Fate."

"Then… Where did 'Harlaown' came from?"

_Present_

**Principal's Office**

"That'd be all?" Leti asked Lindy once more, smiling at her.

"Yes. Thank you. I'd really love to meet this Nanoha Takamachi and Hayate Yagami. They've been actually giving a very nice treatment to my Fate. I'm glad you've changed the student council." Lindy looked at her friend and stood up from her seat.

"It was very fortunate that she transferred out." The violet haired female said and stood up from her chair as well, kindly leading her visitor outside the room. "I'll see you in the PTA Meeting."

_Two days ago…_

**Nanoha**

"That's something… Fate should tell you." She looked at me then smiled. Those red eyes in its kind wine shade, stared at me. Boring a whole into my soul, softly telling me… 'Please save her.'

"Okay." I will… Alicia-san. I'll try my best.

"So… I figure Hayate the Genius would be arriving her soon. Do you want to make a scene?" She told me, her mischievous smile back on her face. "I can do a lot of things with you that can spark a plug."

"Like…?" Before I could even say no, she had already trashed the nearby shelves and the rest of the library. In a swift movement she was in-front of me. "So being lightning fast runs in the blood?"

She cupped my chin with her left hand and peeked into my eyes. In a sudden motion I stepped backwards and ended up being on the corner.

"So… this is?" I asked her searching for her eyes as she put back her contacts.

"To spite my loser of a sister." Despite bad mouthing her, she still is a kind elder sister.

She then neared her face on mine, and by sheer reflex, I placed my left hand on my mouth.

"Is it possible for your mother to be… cured?"

"Yes… but she refuses to be cured."

_-End of Flashback-_

_Present_

**Fate**

What did my sister tell Nanoha? In a way… I want to know… and not want to know. Mother's going to be home soon, and I need to go home to Mom's home as well. I don't know what I should do… I want to see Mother, but I…

"FATE! FATE!" I heard my Mother's voice echoing from downstairs. I hurriedly went there to find her.

Mom left home because she was going to school to check up on my grades and what was happening in the school. So I visited Mother, she might need me here, after all.

I went down to find her in Alicia-nee's clothing wearing a blonde wig. I can't stay mad at my sister for a long time… even it did include Nanoha… I'm sure she did that for a reason… that I don't want to know.

"FATE!" My mother removed her wig that revealed her silky black hair. Her eyes bore a hole in my, with those violet and dead eyes. This must be the 'Violent' side. She raised her hand in-front of me as it came down in a flash.

I felt my cheek sting, my head turned to one side.

"Ye-yes… mother?" I looked at her, holding my left hand to my left cheek.

"I heard you were called to the Student Council Room?" She told me as she raised her hand again. I closed my eyes to prefer for another blow…

But it never came. "Ye-yes…" I looked at her, furrowing my eyebrows in worry. She withdrew her raised hand looked at me tenderly.

"Did they accuse you again? Did they—Did they give you detention again?" She asked me. Her hand caressing my cheek softly, holding my hand.

"N-No… they didn't. They were… trying to clear my charges." I told her. Her memories don't coexist in one personality so I bet…

I felt a pain on my head. I looked at the ground involuntarily. I know what was going to happen next, what she was going to say next—

"Good! That's correct! Your father won't always—"

"MOTHER! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING FATE!" Alicia-nee barged in catching Mother's fist before it landed on me. "Fate… leave Mother to me, alright? Go home to Lindy-san's place now. I bet she's looking for you."

"O-okay…" I turned my back and walked to the door. I looked inversely and caught Alicia-nee and Mother fighting… "Please… take care of mother."

I went out of the house and found Nanoha outside.

**Nanoha**

Today… Alicia-san told me to go visit her house and told me that I'll be sure to find Fate-chan there. I know that I should talk to her, but I haven't seen her today at all. Alicia-san went inside, it was quiet outside. It makes you curious what was happening inside.

The street going to their house is the opposite direction to mine, and this place feels quite isolated. There are not much people, and around three to seven houses. Alicia-san's suddenly bolted open. I thought she went out to tell me that Fate-chan isn't there. But look at who I found... it was Alicia-san.

Or so I thought… it was a magnificently hair down, eyeglasses wearing… Fate-chan.

She looked at me, our gazes met. But she suddenly broke contact. She sped up her walking and went outside, and walked right past me.

I don't know whether I should just chase right after her or say goodbye from Alicia-san first… And I chose the latter. I know Alicia-san would understand, so I sprinted right after my prey. I grabbed her arm and made her turn to look at me.

"Fa-…" I breathed in. "Fate-chan… please, let's talk?" She nodded.

"F-follow me then…" She told me, I agreed and trailed her.

**Fate**

I don't know why Nanoha's here… but I've wanted to talk to her too… anyway. I know that there are a lot of things that I need to explain now that… my sister has already told her… almost everything I guess.

I want to get to know her… and I want her safe but… if she already knows much… I don't think I have much reason to stay away from her any longer…

**Nanoha**

We ended up on a park. This is somewhere around the center of Uminari. It has a great view of the sea and the cold wind from the trees blows to this spot so nicely.

"Fate-chan." I called to her name.

"Wh- How much do you know?"

"I know that I shouldn't be sticking my nose to something that's not my busi—"

"Nanoha… please. How much do you know?" She barged into my sentence just like that. I've never seen Fate-chan this serious, nor… this impolite. I know I'm in serious business… and I will do my best to get out of this… with Fate-chan and everyone else.

"Up to your bruises." I looked at her. Her profile view being carved into my mind. Those sad and blank eyes, those shoulders that moves up and down every time she breathes. "I want to know where your Harlaown is from…"

"I… I'm only half-related to my sister. We only shared the same Father." So this shocked me… more than anything that I've heard two days ago. And I've always thought that…

"My Father had blonde hair… and red eyes. He has always worked overtime. Having twins is always hereditary in his family that's why something as bizarre such as my sister and I having different mothers but still being identical is not impossible."

"One night, my father and Mother fought so he went out into a bar. Upon going home he stumbled upon an old friend, Lindy-san, who he talked to and figured that she went away from home because of a fight with her husband, Clyde-san…"

She trailed off. I don't want her to continue but… I want to listen. I couldn't budge nor do anything… so I stayed silent.

"They both got drunk… and I was born." Her voice is quivering… unsure… and sad. "I'm an unrequited child… you see?" She looked at me with tears forming on her eyes, she quickly then looked back into the sea removing her glasses so she could see better.

Her eyes are so dead… and sad. I wonder how stunningly beautiful would it be… if she smiled?

"After nine months… Mom, Lindy-san, was in labor. He rushed to the hospital, and got into an accident. I was born. My father was rushed in the same hospital but… he… he died on arrival."

"Precia-san… Mother. Didn't know about me… until I was nine. She… and Mom were in a relationship back then. She then hated me… and Mom. And it was all because of me. They broke up and… then… Mother developed these… multiple personalities. I got close with Alicia-nee, and she told me everything that… you currently know."

I don't want her to talk anymore! I can see her tears streaming down her face. But I can't move, I can't budge… I can't even… help her.

"Clyde-san… died in an accident as he worked hard trying to raise me, Chrono-Oniisan, and Mom." She clutched her hand on the railing. "Everyone's dying because of me… because of my misfortune… Clyde-san and Lindy-san were kind enough to raise me, and accept me like their own…"

"Everyone would've been happy. My Mother won't need to forcibly go to mental therapy to cure her multiply personality disorder… If only I…"

D—Don't' say it! Please don't say it! Don't-!

"If only I didn't exist." Before I could notice anything. I already found my left hand past her shoulder. Her head leaning to my right side.

"Fate-chan! I'm sorry… I…!"

"I probably deserved…" She looked at me with those sad eyes… "More than that…"

I looked down on the ground. I clutched my hands on my skirt and looked up to her. I didn't know why but… my tears streamed down my face… sympathizing with her feelings.

"DON'T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" I shouted at her, quickly wiping my tears with my left arm. "I-… I might not know anything about you… I might've not experienced the same pain you went through… but… never wish something like that…"

"Why…? Nanoha, I've never made anyone happy. All I did was… bring nothing but grief. I killed so many people… loved ones of my loved ones…"

"Don't say it like that!" I looked at her. Tears crashing down once more. "They… they died for a reason… People dies as other brings new life to others… You should cherish your life… because both your fathers died to give you life. They want you to be happy even with what happened… think about them…" I don't know what I'm saying… what am I—

"How can you just say that? Can you talk to the dead? Are you sure about that?" She looked at me, her eyebrows crunching together. "YOU KNOW NOTHING NANOHA!"

I was taken aback by her shout. It was the first time I've ever heard her voice so loud… and clear.

"I may not know anything… But I…"

"Don't talk to me like you know me!"

That's true, I don't know her… I already told her that I don't know her that much… what am I doing acting so friendly…?

"Th-…that's true… I don't know you… but—Fate-chan—"

"NO ONE NEEDS ME! I shouldn't have existed so that—"

"I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I NEED YOU!" I closed my eyes and poured everything I have into shouting that, something that I don't know what.

"Wh-…what?" she looked at me, her eyes softening.

Then it hit me. I just told her that I needed her… that I…

I looked at her, and quickly pivoted, running away. I ran away. We were in the middle of fighting… and I… ran away.

_The next day…_

**Hayate**

Today, Nanoha-chan was unbelievable quiet. She didn't recite in class, she obediently answered board work but… she didn't talk, nor did she spazz to me about what happened to her and Fate-chan after she had told me that she'll talk to her, yesterday.

I wanted to know what happened, but that would have to wait for later… as I deal with this.

"Hayate! I'm getting tired of looking at books!" Vita-chan told me as she looked up at me, her hands on her hips. Signum stood beside her, arms crossed with her naturally calm manner.

"Then Vita-chan, where do you want to be assigned?" I asked her giving her a smile that'd make her cringe anytime.

"Discipline Officer."

"How 'bout you, Signum?"

"Anything you want."

"But Vita-chan, you know that I already assigned Carim and Schach in that position," I told her as a matter of fact. But Vita-chan… won't back down.

"Then let us exchange! Carim and Schach likes books more than Signum and I do! And besides they are both tall so they won't need a foot stool or books to sit on just to be seen on top of the desk!" She crunched her eyebrows at me. Not backing down.

"Exactly!" I answered her and walked away. "You still have more books to fix right? Hurry up~~"

"Ha-ya-te!" I escaped.

To be honest, I assigned Vita-chan there because she's small. So that I can always torture her about being small. I know I'm mean, but that's just the way I show my love. Signum is the type who would follow Shamal anywhere, but Shamal is currently at the Nurse's Office running it.

I can't have the two of them there or… I'll have to plant a camera and a sound recorder in it and that's breaking the rules so it won't do.

I walked around doing my usual rounds that's more frequent than Leti-san's. I then saw Shari with a pen and notebook on her hand.

"—that so? That'd help. Thank you!" I saw her thank at the girls that she just approached and jolted down notes on her pad. She saw me, and I waved at her.

I looked left and right and motioned for her to come closer to me. She pointed at herself and glanced around, and pointed at herself again.

I nodded and smiled as she scooted near me.

"What is it, Hayate-san?"

"Shari, Fate-chan's been your classmate since forever right? I assume you know everything about her?"

She again glanced left and right and nodded.

"So if you don't mind filling me in…"

_The next day…_

"_**Takamachi Nanoha and Fate Testarossa-Harlaown. I repeat I call onto Takamachi Nanoha and Fate Testarossa-Harlaown to please proceed into the Principal's Office. Thank you." **_ The School Speakers suddenly bolted out revealing Shari's voice.

Everyone on the school grounds murmured at each other.

"Harlaown and Takamachi-sama? Now that I think about it, that Harlaown person has been sticking with Takamachi-sama lately. Can you believe that she got her to go to the Principal's Office?"

"Oh no, this needs to be solved soon. I can't believe it that Takamachi-sama is called into the Principal's office!"

"Takamachi-sama~ please be well…"

"Well then, Nanoha, your call." The short haired blonde said as she nudged her friend.

"Arisa-chan…"

"You really don't know why you're being called?" Nanoha's violet haired friend asked her.

"No… Well… I'm going anyway. Thanks Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan. Later."

**Nanoha**

All these people went, 'Takamachi-sama, Takamachi-sama, Takamachi-sama' again. Care about Fate-chan for at least once, will you…? She's human too… even though I… just left her like that. I haven't seen her since that day two days ago… and now we're being called to the principal's office, and it's so early in the morning!

In any case, I walked into the Principal's Office finding Fate-chan getting there ahead of me.

"Hello, Nanoha-chan." Leti-san gave me her greeting and motioned for me to sit down in-front of her.

Fate-chan just gazed at the ground. Not shifting from her seat, nor is she looking at me.

"So, I've heard from Hayate-chan." She looked at me seriously.

I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes.

"You two, are going to detention the whole day today."

I saw Fate-chan's head shot up to Leti-san in shock as I… did the same.

"EHHHHH?"

_Outside the school gates…_

A certain long haired blonde man stood outside the school gates, wearing small rounded eyeglasses.

"Just you wait Nanoha… I'll be coming for you… tomorrow."

Most likely because the school gates closed down on him for being late.

_To be continued._

**A/N:** And~~ that's about this chapter. *hides* I hope this answered a lot of questions! Although not everything is answered yet~~ But I hope you guys liked this update of mine despite being quite… late. *goes to a corner and pokes the floor* Please review and give me your thoughts, thank you! I'll try to update as soon as possible because finals are coming but… I'll do my best! *does fighting pose* until then **Risa Arakawa** is now taking off!

P.S. Oh, The Nanoha Movie 1st DVD was released yesterday, so did anyway pre-order it? *smiles* I can't wait for mine to arrive. *dances*


	6. A Beleaguering Equivocator

A/N: Hello! So I decided to write a new update because I'm so… uh… inspired. XD! **Once more, thank you to those who reviewed and read! **And I still haven't gotten my BD *goes to a corner and pokes the floor*. But don't worry everyone who didn't pre-order it. There's going to be Movie 2nd at 2012 so… let's all pre-order the 2nd Movie as well!

Also, I'll be introducing an original character in this chapter so… I don't know if anyone would like her. In a notice, most of the POVs for now would be Nanoha's since we're in Fate's arc. You will get more Fate-chan POV in the next few chapters! *salutes*

Well onto the new chapter! *fighting pose*

Chapter 07

A Beleaguering Equivocator

**Nanoha**

So I'm stuck inside a small room with the person that I'm supposed to be mad at...again. But… I just can't stay mad at Fate-chan… especially not in this situation. Being left alone together... with no one to interrupt me and my... prey. We were inside a room that I've never been into before. The place was just a 10 feet by 12 feet room and the ceiling is high far up. I wonder what they use this room for.

I'll try and distract myself. We'll be in this room for about 8 hours. I need to avoid talking to her, because I won't know what I should tell her if she started talking to me—

"—noha."

I looked at her. She sat at the opposite side of the wall, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Nanoha." I heard my name called by her again.

I don't know. Maybe she's gonna lecture me again, or worse… ask what I meant by those last words I last told her. She removed her ponytail, and her eyeglasses. I stared into deep red orbs. Wine red color that feels like it's going to eat me alive… a color that… I want to embrace.

**Fate**

I don't know what I got detention for… but here I rest inside the same room with the girl who made me more confused with what I'm currently feeling. She just told me that she cared for me… when I was so sure that no one did.

What did she mean by that? Did she mean that? Does that mean that… I served an importance…? But we haven't really talked since I don't know when… it was just recently that we've known of each other…

I called her name. "Nanoha." I want to tell her everything. I want to open up to her… and say sorry for those mean things I said…

She looked at me, concern plastered all over her face. I smiled to myself her emotions are readable like an open book… how cute.

I removed my eyeglasses and ponytail, so I can talk to her with a clearer vision. I called again, "Nanoha."

She looked into my eyes, her sea colored eyes flowing into my soul. I want to be embraced by that color. With love.

**Nanoha**

"What's so… important about me?"

She stared at me. Wanting full honesty in my answer. My look didn't falter. My emotions were a nerve wreck. But right now Fate-chan needs me… and I'm the only one who can support her in this.

"Everything." Without thinking, I answered what my heart is telling me. It's not like… anything's wrong about that. I want her to know that I'm earnest… about needing her.

"Please tell me… what's everything?" She asked again. Her eyes forming tears, her voice quivering.

"Your presence…" I told her. As I started crawling onto her side of the room. "Is enough to make me feel joy."

Her eyes widened in surprise. I will tell her everything no one has told her before. I will tell her… how I feel.

"Your eyes, take my breath away from me." It was a short distance. I'm literally in-front of her right now. I picked up a few strands of her hair from her side and kissed them. "Everything in your silence draws me in like… there's no one else in the world. They say that opposites attract."

I dropped those strands of hair and looked at her eyes. "But you're the negative pole, because of what happened in your life but… even if I'm the opposite sign… I'll gladly turn my back on everything, so I'll stay attached to you, no matter what."

She looked at me, our faces not far from each other. I can feel her breathing right on my face, her unnatural breathing pattern followed by sobs. I held her into my arms.

"So… you…" She tried speaking to me in between sobs. "You'll never leave my side, even if you turn into a negative pole as well?"

"No matter what." I hugged her as she submitted into my arms. Breaking into tears.

She's so tall and she appeared to be cold. I wrapped my arms around her neck, her shoulders moving involuntarily up and down. Her frame's so fragile... She's just a normal girl after all. A girl... that I want to protect and save.

"Nanoha."

"Yes, Fate-chan?"

"I want you to know about everything."

**Principal's Office**

"Yes, Leti-san?" Hayate asked as she stood before the Principal.

"I'm doing this out of favour of Gil Graham alright? Are you sure those two are going to be fine in the detention room until class ends?" Leti answered raising an eyebrow at the plot making short haired brunette.

"Yes Ma'am! I won't forget to let them out before the last bell rings!" Hayate said as she saluted out of sheer reflexes and left. "And~ that should do the work. Now, to talk to Alicia. Now where's that sexy?"

**Detention Room**

**Nanoha**

"First of all, the glasses. It was just a façade so people could tell me apart from my sister." She told me, as we sat side by side on her side of the room. "I have better eyesight without these on."

I've always loved her eyes, and I want to make those eyes… smile. I don't want any more tears streaming down anymore. I want her to be happy, and I'll do everything.

"Lindy-san, Mom, proposed to Precia-san, Mother. But Mother being on her current state, refused. Mom hasn't given up… but we need her to undergo therapy first. Mother's personality changes have been getting worse. As much as it makes me sad… I haven't been visiting because… all hell would just let lose." She smiled at me. This is the first time she ever smiled… and it was fake. Her personality change only occurs whenever I'm nearby. Whenever… I'm near her sight. So, all I have to do is to… stay away." She smiled again, with tears streaming down her face. I don't want this smile... I want a genuine one… "

A smile that would make my heart jump in glee.

And with that, I decided.

**On another school…**

"Fierra!" A random female called to a pink haired female.

She was around Signum's height, her wavy pink hair flowed just right above her buttocks. She has fierce eyes and tourmaline eyes. She has a well built body structure.

She wiped her sweat on her forehead as she settled down her bow on the benches.

"This year… I'll definitely crush you, Takamachi Nanoha."

**Library**

"So Signum, do you seriously believe that this is the best job for us?" Vita asked her pink haired companion.

"I'd rather stick inside the infirmary anytime. All we find here are lovebirds anyway." The ponytailed pink haired answered and closed her eyes as she stood behind the library desk beside Vita. "I wonder what Shamal's been up to…"

**School Hallway**

"Tea! Wait for me! Are we really trying out for the Archery club?" A dark blue short haired female said as she chased after her orange headed twin tailed friend.

"I definitely will because I want to gain more accuracy. I don't know about you. You said you idolize Takamachi-san right?" This female called Tea said as she put her fists on her waist.

"Well that's true but… I'd rather join the nonexistent track & field club. Since its stamina and talent in running are the only ones I have…"

"Well just as you said the track & field is nonexistent," Tea said and sighed. ". I wonder why." She thought and talked out to Subaru how to know more information about it.

**After School…**

**Fate**

Ever since I've told Nanoha everything. We both just stayed quiet. Sitting side by side, my head resting peacefully on her shoulder, as her arms are wrapped securely around my waist.

I told her how Alicia hated me. Alicia-nee had always encouraged me to ask Mother what was wrong. She has always told me to get a hold of myself, and that she'd help me make Mother stop having those memories. I always refused. I don't want to cause her any trouble that's why… she despises me.

I don't despise her, I've always loved Alicia-nee, and she was the only one there for me, when Mom, Chrono onii-chan and Amy were away.

How I wished that I was able to meet Clyde-san, or my father with Mother… I don't know any of them. But, Mom always tells me that, Clyde-san has always loved me even if my father isn't him. And Alicia-nee as always told me that our father always loved me too.

But, I'm still confused, Nanoha… what is this feeling? If only you could tell me this feeling—

I heard the door unlock. By some personal body reflexes, I quickly stood up to open the door. Nanoha who've been hugging me followed quickly.

I grabbed the doorknob noticing that it wasn't either. Falling on Nanoha's weight, I was forced to the floor, half of my body out the door.

I felt my head hit the floor hard, I quickly opened my eyes, only to meet slate blue directly on top of me.

**Nanoha**

I was contemplating in my brain what I should do to make Fate-chan… loosen up. And relax. I know she's been stressed about what's going on, and then put me into addition that she needs to consider me, because I know everything about her.

I didn't know why she quickly stood up from my embrace so I steadfastly followed her. Accidentally stepping on my skirt as I stand, I pushed Fate-chan down, her upper body right out the door.

I was so sure that it's going to hurt, but it didn't. I opened my eyes to find flaxen hair sprawled on the ground, and shocked wine red spheres staring at me.

**Hayate**

I whistled.

"Quite a show we have here." I stood right in-front of my dear friend and my target. I was asked by Leti-san to let these rabbits out. I was actually feeling quite lazy to go here and was going to ask Shari to do it for me… I'm glad I did it. "Can I Kodak Moment this one?"

"H-H-Hayate-chan! It was an accident! I swear I didn't mean it!" Nanoha-chan, flustered. Looks left and right, sighs that no one saw it. And stands up as she helps Fate-chan stand up. "Hayate-chan!"

"And for a second there, I thought you were cheating on Fate-chan with Alicia-chan." I teased her again. Oh dear, how fun it is to teach everyone. "But, maaan, Fate-chan, you and Alicia-chan do look-a-like!"

I stared at her as she blushed her way out, and wore her eyeglasses to cover at least some of her blush. "Ye-yes."

A bright idea popped into mind and I decided to run-off my mouth. "If I hadn't known that Nanoha-chan was head over heels—"

"HAYATE-CHAN!" The last thing I'd like to see was the White Devil, but if it includes her flustering, stuttering, and leaving a blushing and confused Fate-chan behind, why not? "I-I-I-It was nothing! I'm sorry, Fate-chan! I'll just… take this pervert away okay? I'll see you tomorrow!"

**Fate**

Nanoha dragged Hayate away then disappeared by the corner at the end of the hallway. I reached my hand to my lips.

"I just kissed… Nanoha."

Even if it was an accident, it undeniably made me happy.

**Alicia**

And look at what we have here, my cute little sister getting her first kiss. As I expected of you, Nanoha. Thank you.

**Hayate**

"Just confess to her already." I told my dear friend as I pat her back.

"Ow! You know I just can't do that! It's not normal…"

"Normal or Not. Love is love." I told her as a matter of fact and crossed my arms.

I saw her look at the ground with a sad expression. It wasn't my intention, so I decided to just drive the attention on a different topic.

"And so, your archery Coach Lotte-san is looking for you." Her eyes lit up.

"Is this for the Inter-School Archery Competition?" She asked me. Now this is more like the Nanoha-chan I know.

"She told me she'll meet you after club activities. So go now."

**On Another School…**

"Fierra! Coach Testarossa is looking for you!" A random female called to that pink haired female again. This time she wore an archery outfit, and was just having a score at the bull's eye.

"Coming!" Fierra answered as she laid her bow on the bench and ran outside. "Precia-san! Are we going to talk today about the strategy for the upcoming Inter-School Archery Competition?

"Yes. That's correct. Lightburn, I've created a new training regime for you that'll beat your arch rival, Takamachi." A black haired female with violet eyes handed her a book. "I have compiled them here. Study well. I'll watch you for now."

"Yes, Ma'am!" And this female is, Fierra Lightburn, Takamachi Nanoha's rival.

**Club Activities Room - Archery**

**Nanoha**

I formed my left arm to an angle, pulling the string and preparing for a release. I aimed carefully at the apple on top of a wood. And for the bull's eye target right behind it.

"I don't even know if I'm in love with Fate-chan or just… infatuated." I spoke to myself, drawing the bow to an angle I'm trying to reach. I need to concentrate. ISAC starts in 2 weeks. This is what I've been preparing for… and my showdown with Fierra Lightburn. I won't lose to her. I'll keep my status.

I released the arrow. I felt something break on my left shoulder and a sharp pain go through my shoulder blades. I quickly kneeled to the ground holding on to my shoulder.

**Third Person**

People in the Archery Club practicing their draw and release halted to a stop and rushed towards Nanoha. She was bearing an indescribable expression of pain, almost lying down on the floor holding her left shoulder.

Fate Testarossa-Harlaown, running on the oval was drawn into the crowd in the Archery Club room. Upon realizing what might've been happening, she ran, dashing inside the building to see what's happening. Only to come across a green eyed blonde carrying Nanoha in his arms.

"Yuuno…-kun?" Nanoha muttered. Half-opening her eyes from the sharp pain.

"Hello there, Nanoha. I just finished transferring today." He told her. Looking at her and looking at Fate. "Oh, Hello. My, if it isn't the School's Top Offender, you were still running? I thought I already asked Griffith-kun to shut it down so you won't go and show off anymore? Should I ask the school to completely shut down the field, so the soccer team, baseball team and the softball team gets closed at once?"

Fate only looked at him. Yuuno has always been Nanoha's rumoured boyfriend.

'_What was I doing trying to get close to her…? We were both girls… and I don't even stand a chance…'_ She thought to herself, and walked away.

'_Fate-chan… I can't hear anything… why are you making such an expression?' _Nanoha then thought to herself. Trying to flinch from the man's grasp to go after her blonde. '_Why?'_

_To be Continued._

**A/N: **Noooo~ I'm not cruel! *hides behind a pole* I just… I was just… inspired. *smiles* Of course I'm solely into NanoFate. And I don't like Ferret-boy making moves on Nanoha. But if, they are having doubts on each other's feelings. They need some barrier in-between, even if he's not much of a challenge. *smiles*

*pokes you to the review button*

Reviews are my food! *puppy dog eyes* so please leave one…? Or I'll be hungry, and won't be able to update in a while. Ehe~ *hides* Thank you for reading! So for some… extra scenes!

**Announcement Room… Shari and Hayate.**

"Ah, Shari, I heard some ferret transferred back today?" Hayate asked the glasses wearing female.

"Hm? Oh yes, that's right, He's Yuuno Scrya. You know that skirt chasing guy that always end up eating dust?" Shari answered as she shuffled through papers inside the room.

"Oh, Well… Nanoha-chan was kind enough to talk to him. She just doesn't want to let anyone down you know? So… how did this rumour of Nanoha-chan having him as her boyfriend start?"

"Oh, it was just Yuuno-kun confessing and getting rejected. However, due to Griffith-kun's influences being Yuuno-kun's underdog… he managed to scatter that brainless information." Shari answered putting both her palms up on her sides and moving her head left and right.

"I know right. So, I guess Griffith-kun has this thing for Yuuno-kun?" Hayate guessed. Unsure.

"…" Shari stayed silent. "Hey! That's a scoop! I'll look into it Captain Hayate!"

Hayate saluted to her back. Shari then disappeared through the door, dashing.

"So… now I should talk to Carim-chan, so she would stop avoiding." She lifted her hand to her lips. "It was just a kiss…"

**A/N: **So… as everyone can see. I hint on Hayate/ Carim, Signum/Shamal and Teana/Subaru right now. Does anyone want more pairings? *peace* Just leave it in your review if you want them done! But… I'm sorry. I'm not a fan of any other pairing including Fate or Nanoha, other than NanoFate. I can't do Alicia/Someone too, since Alicia is Fate's twin so… yeah. *hides*. So… *nudges you to review button* please? *raises paw out*

**Note: **Fierra Lightburn, is as usual, like any Nanoha Character's name. Is based off a car. Ford Fierra, which is a Philippine Car, and Lightburn, an Australian Car. *thumbs up*


	7. Contemplative Affair

A/N: Yahoo~~! I'm here again! I want to tell everyone that I'm really really really, happy for all the feedbacks! *gives everyone cookies* they are all the encouragement that I need in order to continue writing and walk forth into finishing this story. Thank you so much for those reviews! Please, please, please, keep them coming! *hands out another batch of cookies*

**Chapter 8**

Contemplative Affair

"_I knew Nanoha was going to be in the Inter-School Archery Competition… And I want to give her my best wishes. Everything I can give so that she would win once more."_

"Fate-chan!" a blue-eyed brunette called to the flaxen female who was about to sit on her usual library seat to read. "Have you heard?"

"Umm… no, Hayate. I haven't, what is it?" Fate didn't look at her. Instead she continued on sitting down and opening her book. She then leaned down to slowly put down her bag on the floor.

"Nanoha-chan got injured yesterday." Fate dropped her bag on the floor. Slowly looking at Hayate.

**Fate**

_No. ISAC is Nanoha's everything… She'll…_ I contemplated. I stared at Hayate until everything hit me. _She'll push herself to compete._ But I know I can't do anything. Yuuno Scrya just came back. He'd be the best option.

"It doesn't concern me." Discerning my emotions with a cold tone. I told Hayate, but she didn't falter. I dug my face back into my back, desperately trying to ignore her.

"It was rotary cuff injury." She told me. Nanoha's been pushing her shoulder. Nanoha…

"Like I said, It doesn—" I was startled when she grabbed away my book and my glasses. And with a swift motion she stole my ponytail, letting my hair sway down my legs.

"I'll be taking custody of this. Nanoha-chan is in Uminari Hospital. Although her rotary cuff is just slightly damaged, she fainted due to anemia. She needed to be confined for 2 -3 days max. Go visit her." I looked at her in shock. "I know what you're telling me. Yes, while you're dressed like that."

"But it's just the morning, I don't want to be abse—"

"Fate-chan, just go. Don't underestimate my godly powers. Just Go. Nanoha-chan needs you. She doesn't need ferret face to smash the brain cells out of her. Yuuno-kun will be busy arranging transfer papers today because it's his first day. It's your chance. Spend time with Nanoha-chan. Just go." I looked at her desperately. I stared her but she didn't falter.

"Hayate… Thank you." I dashed out carrying my bag with me.

**Normal**

"Since when did you become cupid, Hayate?" Vita appeared from behind the book shelf leaning against the shelf. "You can't even solve your own love life."

"You know, Vita-chan. I sincerely believe that everything has their own time. And for now… I'm sure that it's Nanoha-chan's time to find love, and Fate-chan's turn to find salvation." Hayate answered her cousin and winked at her.

"Well you may be right, but what about Carim?" Vita asked and walked towards Hayate.

"Carim? It'll work out. Believe me." Hayate said and gave her most effective fake smile and ruffled Vita's hair. "Go to class now. See you later, Vita-chan."

'_I still don't know how Carim can forgive me.'_

**Fate**

'_Nanoha… wait for me… I'll do my best. You showed me the light… I'll make sure that you won't go into the dark.'_ Fate thought as she ran towards Uminari Hospital.

I took at sharp turn left as I ran. Uminari Hospital is 1500m from the school. I'm sure I can make it by five minutes in there. I'll make use of all the shortcuts that I know. I jumped over a small fence and went inside a short forest. I removed the leaves on my clothing. I smiled and panted as I saw 'Uminari Hospital' nearing closer and closer. I ran faster and stopped in-front of the door.

I fixed myself and calmly walked inside, and onto the reception desk.

"I—I'd like to visit Takamachi Nanoha. On what room is she in?" I asked as I gasped for air. The girl on the desk looked at me questioningly, I just flashed a smile.

"Nanoha-chan is at room 707. Take the elevator to the 7th floor and look for the 7th room. She just finished her X-Ray. So she should be awake." The kind nurse receptionist told me as I nodded and half-ran over to the elevator.

My hands are shaking, my knees are faltering. I don't know why but… this is officially the first time I'll be meeting Nanoha, after I have settled things with her… and after we have accidentally kissed.

I approached room 707. Contemplating whether to go in or not. I stretched my vest and fixed my expression to my usual one. I was about to open the door when I heard a loud thud. I rushed inside and saw a pink phone lying on the floor.

"Ah, Fate-chan. Nyahaha~" She told me and scratched the back of her head using her right hand. I picked up her phone and gave it to her. "Sorry about that, I'm not used into using my right hand as my dominant."

"I-It's okay. I'll be your left hand while I'm here." I gave her a small smile. I saw a blush flash on her cheeks as she gave me another 'nyahaha~'

"So… Fate-chan… you have class right?" She asked me. I looked at her and gave her a wry laugh.

"Well… Ha-Hayate, asked me to go here and take care of you, since she thinks you'd be lonely." I answered her question and sat beside her bed. "So-so… do-do you want anything?"

If I were asked what I wanted, I'd definitely answer 'you.' But I just can't do that, she has Yuuno… I need to straighten up myself. I should do my best to prevent the conversation stopping before I… do something I'd regret in the future.

"Eh… I-If you don't mind… slicing some apples for me..." She answered me and nyahaha'd again. Maybe this is how Nanoha is when she's nervous? How adorable.

I started peeling on the apples. I saw her grab the remote with her right hand and opened the hospital television. "So… Nanoha…"

She answered me a soft hum. I looked at her while I finish peeling some apples and started slicing them into rabbit shapes. "What… happened?"

I looked at her as I handed her the plate with apples. "Ah! Rabbits!" She took one from the plate I was holding and immediately chomped it gone. "Well… Some things were bothering me, and I… nyahaha~ ended up pushing my shoulder."

"I heard from Hayate you fainted because of anemia…" I looked at her again. I read her expression and it said something along the lines of '_you're so gonna get it, Hayate-chan.'_ or something. I kept the chuckle to myself not to obstruct the serious atmosphere. "Ha…Have you been sleeping properly? I know, I'm sorry. I'm not in such position to ask such thi—"

"You're wrong!" My eyes widened from the shock of Nanoha shouting at me. I noticed her being surprised as well. She inhaled deeply, "You're wrong. It's okay for you to ask such things. I'm sorry to worry you, Fate-chan."

I was shocked by her sudden surge of emotion. I've never felt so needed… so loved before. I can't even understand why it's making me happy… then… maybe… just maybe… could this be…?

"The thing you were thinking of… does it… include…" me. Nanoha, were you thinking about me? I could never finish my sentence. She just looked at me in confusion. I just looked at her in embarrassment. There's no way I could even ask that! What's worse is that… she might answer 'no.' to it.

"Ara, Nanoha-chan! You're awake, and with a visitor! Hello pretty lady, may I have your name?" A female with short dark blue hair came in. I assume she's the doctor tending to Nanoha. I introduced myself and extended my hand for a hand shake. "Nice to meet you Fate-chan, I'm Ishida Sachie, I'm Nanoha's doctor. Although… I'm sorry to tell you, but may I ask you to step outside for a while? It's time for Nanoha-chan's daily examination. It won't take long."

I nodded and went out of the room. I waved at Nanoha and sat at the bench outside.

**Normal**

A blonde man was seen on the reception looking for a 'Takamachi Nanoha.' As a certain Fate Testarossa-Harlaown wandered the halls of the hospital as she wait for Nanoha's check up to finish.

She looked at the direction of the elevator, and heard a familiar voice talking to a nurse. She hid behind a vending machine as she saw him go inside Nanoha's hospital room in the middle of the said check up.

"Yuuno Scrya." She slowly said his name. Different emotions surged into her system. Unable to think properly what she needs to do. What it is that she felt… or what it is that's… the correct decision.

In an almost automatic gesture, her feet led her into the other elevator, down to the first floor and out the building.

"Nanoha won't need me there anymore, since Yuuno Scrya already visited her. I should go to school."

Leaving the grounds of the hospital, she left in sadness, never even able to say good bye to Nanoha, or even told her a 'get well soon,' she just left. Just like that.

Yagami Hayate was in the cafeteria chugging down a large banana as she talked to Vita. Vita pointed behind her, she almost choked at seeing a sad blonde right behind her.

"Alicia-chan! I mean, Fate-chan!" She swallowed the whole banana and drank water in lightning speed. "Why are you here? Isn't it still early?"

"I just… feel like going back early." The blonde answered and attempted to walk away from the table. However, the epic Hayate grabbed her arm. "I'm going back to the library. You left my things in my locker, right?"

"Well, I'm not just gonna let you go like that." Hayate attempted to drag Fate away, but she forcibly took her hand away.

"Hayate, I don't care about this anymore." She told her and walked away.

"So you don't care about, Nanoha-chan at all?" Hayate's question threw her off. However, the blonde continued walking away. People were oblivious of the events thinking that Hayate was just talking to 'Alicia Testarossa.' "I'll be waiting in the Student Council Room!" She shouted at her, but she just kept on walking.

_After school…_

"And I ended up coming after all…" Fate told herself as she stood in-front of the student council room. Shaking hands were about to grab for the door knob when it bolted open, with a hand wrapping itself on her wrist.

"Told you so, Vita-chan." Hayate appeared behind the door, looking at Vita with a smug smile.

"Not like I lose anything." The redhead said as she put both her hands behind her head. "So, catch your prey, since she looks like she's ready to run."

"Hayate, how many times do I tell you that forcing people is a no-no?" Signum asked as she stayed seated beside Vita in the long square table of the council room.

"I _grabbed_ her properly, okay? She's not gonna escape." Hayate said as she smirked. "Well come on in. We'll start the meeting." She led Fate inside, and let her seat on a chair near her, than her usual at the opposite side of the table.

"Wh-wh-what is this about?" Fate asked, but everyone gave her the silent treatment.

"Now if you'd please calm down. Nanoha-chan doesn't like _hurrying_ if you know what I mean." Hayate said as she brought out a small folder and opened it. She looked at Fate who blushed at her remark and chuckled. "So, Fate-chan… you see. Student Council lacks a Secretary."

(A/N: Whoever watched B Gata H Kei. Yes.)

The blonde isn't catching on. Signum and Vita just sat a bit bored on their seats, but still their attention is still there.

"And our acting secretary is the current Vice President. But I can't keep her doing it alone. We need to find someone who can take the place, someone who can work with us properly. First of all, what does a secretary do? They take notes, be wary of the duration of the meeting, and is the head for making announcements for the school." Hayate said as she flipped one page of the folder she's holding.

"I asked Principal Leti for your records and she gladly gave it to me. I saw your records, and I'm amazed. The school is very particular with the top ten students so they never announced it. But who would've thought you'd be at number 4, following closely behind, Myself, Nanoha-chan, Suzuka-chan and over taking Arisa-chan from the place.

I asked your professors as well to give me some of your written papers and notes. And I must say I am amazed." Hayate paused and looked at her.

"You're… basically asking me to be the secretary and help Nanoha with her work, right?" Fate asked shock and disbelief on her expression.

"I am. So?" the short haired brunette answered as she clasped her hands together, put her elbows on the table and placed her head on her clasped fist.

"What… does this have to do with Nanoha?" Fate asked. Hayate signalled for Vita and Signum to leave when they stood up in silence and left the room.

"Everything." Hayate said as she breathed. "You know, Fate-chan. Nanoha-chan needs you."

"She did tell me th—" Fate stopped mid-sentence before realizing what she was saying. "Oh, I mean, she does?"

"Stop hiding it, Nanoha-chan told you she needs you right? So why are you desperately shoving her away?" Hayate said as she started interrogating the poor blonde.

_Hospital_…

"Yuuno-kun?" Nanoha broke the silence as the man sitting beside her hospital bed looked at her from his book. "Where's Fate-chan?"

They've been silent since Yuuno entered. Nanoha kept on sighing the whole time, as Yuuno kept this disturbing atmosphere as if it was normal… to him.

"Why are you looking for the offender, Nanoha? Don't you want to be with me? Don't you want to talk to me? You didn't even miss me?" He pushed his glasses upward and looked at her.

"Because I want to see her." Nanoha looked at him glaring with all her might. But it doesn't look like he's getting any hint. "And No on the rest of your questions. I'd like for you to leave me alone."

"You know very well, that I cannot do that, Nanoha. Doctor Ishida told me that you shouldn't be left alone, since you look like someone who'd break out of the Hospital because you want to push herself." Yuuno said as he reached for Nanoha's left hand. Being unable to move her hands properly, Nanoha couldn't reject it.

"Yuuno." The seriousness in the auburn haired female resonated. "Leave. Me. Alone."

"Nanoha, No."

The door then suddenly slid open.

"I don't think you should be forcing a girl what they don't want, Yuuno Scrya." Blonde with red-eyes appeared, with a serious expression. "You see, I don't really tolerate wimps. And I'm rather not happy in having you back."

Nanoha raised an eyebrow. Yuuno stood up from his position.

"Offender, if you'd just mind your own business." Yuuno said as he walked towards her. In a fast motion, he was pushed outside the door of 707.

"You should mind your OWN business, smartass." The flaxen tresses flown into the air, and then she locked the door. "If you want to get married and have children, you're not coming back here anymore."

Loud running footsteps were heard. Nanoha chuckled, the blonde chuckled as well.

"Thanks, Alicia-san." Nanoha said and bowed her head.

"How'd you know?" Alicia asked as she flopped down beside Nanoha's hospital bed. "I do remember Fate coming here in the same get up this morning."

"I don't think I'd be called the 'White Devil Vice President,' if I can't tell simple differences in personality." Nanoha answered and chuckled again a bit.

"Good point. You're looking better. How was my loser for a sister's visit? Was she shy?" Alicia asked and then crossed her legs. She brought out a mirror and re-applied her contacts.

Nanoha just smiled at her. She raised an eyebrow and sighed.

_Student Council Room…_

"So, Fate-chan?"

"Okay, I'll accept it."

_Outside the Hospital…_

"Just you wait Offender… I'm really gonna offend you." He pushed his glasses upward… and ran away, probably to his mama.

_To be Continued_

**A/N: **And so there's my delayed Chapter 8. I hope nothing is confusing! Whew. Next chapter's going to be an interesting one. And a bit of a spoiler, it's not going to have much NanoFate since I'm going to focus on Hayate. If everyone doesn't mind. Hayate's a crucial character for the two of them, so everyone please show Hayate some love too! *puts trailing cookies to review button* Please? :3?

The people in the chatroom are very kind. I had lots of fun, so everyone who's reading this and hasn't joined, you should! It's a fun place I assure you. I gained lots of friends, and every day is a fun filled day! So I'm basically plugging. *shot.* In any case, please _leave a review!_ :3!

On a side note… rotary cuff injuries can be really serious. I endured one, and am enduring it now because of badminton. Both shoulders. I got confined for around three days, but eventually I'm fine. Everything I do, and lift, is very limited though.

With that, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and this gotta be my longest A/N! Once again, **Thank you to those who appreciate this work, who leaves reviews, and puts me on their favourite or any list! THANK YOU! **Well then, **Risa Arakawa **is now taking off!


	8. Mysteriousity Part 1

A/N: So... Chapter 9 is delayed too. But~ since it's here now why contemplate? I can't resist but to put more NanoFate in this chapter even if I said that there aren't going to be much. I guess I can't help it. Anyway, onwards to the chapter~~~

I've changed some of the content as well... so yeah.

Chapter 9.1

Mysteriousity Part 1

**Hayate**

"Good Morning everyone!"

"Good Morning President!"

I greeted everyone on my way to school as they gave me bows and waves. I could never get used to this. I was appointed SC President because the previous one was kicked out. And I was the current VP. I requested Principal Leti Lowran to re-shuffle the members of the SC as I hand pick them.

I stared at Carim in-front of the school gates before I entered. I was watching the students go inside the school as the disciplinary officers scold a few rule breakers. I even heard Carim's voice softly echoing out the gates.

"Don't do that next time alright? Make sure your shirts are properly tucked in. The next would be a violation. It's on your record."

I can never approach her... it was impossible. At the way things are right now anyway. I couldn't possibly do that. No matter how straight forward I am... Carim is still different. I made a mistake and up until now, I don't know what I need to do in order for her to forgive me. I can't just... "Nyahaha~ Sorry it was on impulse~"

I'm not Nanoha to do that, nor is she Fate to buy that excuse. Carim... Carim isn't into girls... or so I thought she is.

"Hayate," I saw my pink haired cousin waving a hand in-front of me.

"Carim's gonna melt you know," Vita told me as I looked down to her. "Don't look down on me!"

"Don't be such a tsundere, Vita-chan. I can't help it!" I gave her a laugh, and I glanced at Carim again then walked inside the school, completely ignoring her. "She can only melt..." I threw my arms open and hugged myself, "in my arms."

"Hayate, that was lame." My red haired cousin told me as she rolled her eyes.

"You don't need to be mean, Vita-chan. I can do that too some day." I told them as I walked inside the Second Year building heading towards our classroom. I heard Signum sigh, but I just shrugged it off. "Nanoha-chan goes back to school today right?"

"Yeah, the idiot said she needs to train for ISAC. She doesn't know about Fate's addition to the SC though. She'd be surprised in meeting later." Vita said as she crossed her arms behind her head.

"Well... even though Nanoha-chan did stay 3 days in the hospital. She must've felt quite useless, with all of Yuuno-kun's pester—I mean visiting. I heard Fate-chan only visited once?" I told them my index finger under my chin as I think.

"Yes. Testarossa Two frequented Nanoha more than Testarossa did." Signum realized this later on and looked at me. "What-?"

"You realized?" I told them as I pondered. It's totally weird if Fate-chan, of all people only visited Nanoha-chan once. Twice if you include that time that I sent her off. I heard that Alicia-chan was visiting Nanoha too... on days that Yuuno-kun went there.

The oblivious man wouldn't totally know that... "The Offender" that he knows of... actually are twins. If we're basing this sight from Yuuno-kun's testament... it would mean one of either the Testarossa or the Harlaown visited Nanoha-chan. If Alicia-chan visited her more than Fate did... something must be up... with Yuuno-kun.

"Hayate, tell us what you're thinking and stop talking to yourself." I heard Vita-chan talk. I looked at her and smiled. "It's time to party, let's head for the Student Council Room."

"This isn't... pity party... right?" Vita-chan told me as she sighed, then we all rushed into the student council room.

"Ah, Signum, please contact Shamal and Shari for me, alright?"

_That Day... (A/N: Refer to Chapter 4.)_

_I put on the most serious expression I can and talked to Carim._

"_We need to talk." She nodded. We bid everyone good bye, and went into the Student Council Room, for a short meeting. _

I walked with Carim outside the Library, as we left Schach, Vita-chan, Signum and Alicia-chan to clean the library.

"What's with your expression, this isn't about the sisters ain't it?" Carim told me as I closed the door behind us, right outside the library.

"Sharp as ever, Carim." I turned to look at her, and caressed her face, slowly putting my hand onto her jaw. I furrowed my eyebrows and stared into her eyes. "I'm still waiting for your reply..."

She looked away from me giving me a pained expression I've always seen... whenever I tried doing this. I neared my face to her. I was breathing on top of her lips. I stared into her eyes.

"You could just say no..." I told her slowly as I neared my face to hers, planting a soft kiss over her lips. That moment seemed like forever, with that kiss, I got my answer.

My face was thrown sideward my left cheek stinging from pain. She ran away from me.

"I guess I did get a no. Should've said yes, stupid." I looked down. I could feel the tears forming into my eyes... but I can't let that happen. No one should see my time of sadness... Because they're all leaning onto me.

I went inside the library and called Schach. I told her that Carim remembered they had duty and immediately ran off to the Disciplinary Office.

"What did you do?" Alicia-chan asked me. I looked at her and gave her a smile.

"Just got a prize for my hard work." I told her then winked. She just gave me a shrugged reply.

_Present_

From then on... my relationship with Carim started going downhill. I walked with my Library Committee Officers towards the Student Council Meeting room.

We opened the room and saw Fate-chan preparing the white board.

"Ah, Fate-chan, have you seen, Nanoha-chan?" I asked her. She instantaneously dropped the white board eraser upon hearing the name 'Nanoha.' I found that totally moe, though.

"Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Nano—ha?" She replied to me, her face beet red. Some sort of embarrassing memory must've been invading her brain to be stuttering and blushing this much, not that I don't know of it already. "I-I-I-I-I have-have-haven't seen her." She immediately picked up the eraser and settled it down the side of the rolling white board.

"You don't have to stutter that much, Fate-chan." I told her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "We know what happened."

" Y-You know...?" She asked me her face coloring up red again.

I heard the door open in a fast motion—

"Have you seen Fate-cha—" Nanoha-chan had just arrived. I saw her surprise when she saw Fate-chan inside the Student Council Meeting Room wearing the 'Secretary' arm band. "Ha-Hayate-chan!"

She looked at me, her cheeks pink. I know what's coming next, definitely... Nanoha-chan like.

"Wh-When did this happen?" She asked us. Signum sighed, Vita-chan groaned.

"Of course... 3 days ago when you were out of it." I answered her and led her inside the room. The committee officers sat down on their respective seats, and then I sat down Nanoha-chan beside Fate-chan.

I saw Carim, Schach, Shamal and Shari enter. And as well, my guest of honor, Alicia-chan.

"What's with the grand party? It's still morning." Alicia asked. I smirked and returned her blow.

"I'm even more surprised you're at school. I expected no less." I told her, she glared at me, ah~ some hot glare, by a hot Fate-chan look alike. My love for blondes is strong. I could see Carim staring at me from the sides but I pretended to ignore it.

"So... what are we going to discuss today?" Signum asked, even though she's fully aware at what this is going to be about.

I put up my best serious expression and everyone else followed.

"Yuuno Scrya."

They all turned to look at me in question. Not in surprise, in question.

"I've got very reliable Intel." I told them. Shari! You must not fail, you are my reliable source. I winked at her and she gave me a thumbs-up in return. "That Yuuno-kun is planning something this coming ISAC. ISAC has been announced to be held here, in Seishou High School. And himself as part of the _untouched_ 'School Regulatory and Events President' can totally ruin the event."

I saw Fate raise a hand and proceeded for her to go on. "Umm... Hayate. What do you mean by 'untouched'?" She asked me. A question as expected of my handpicked Secretary.

There are untouched parts of the Student Council. They are people who are not under my jurisdiction. I was only told to change the 'main' student council and not everything.

"They are those that aren't in my hands to change, Fate-chan. The community members for the School Regulatory and Events, the Intercom and the Newspaper Club aren't part of what I hold, but they are tightly in-tact with the Student Council." I answered her. She nodded and jotted down notes on her notepad.

I can totally see change in her now; Fate has become more vocal and less withdrawn. I jaw dropped at Nanoha who hasn't changed at all, drooling over her seatmate. She should just confess to her and get this over with, this game of cat and dog. I glanced at Carim, she swiftly dodged my gaze. Ouch.

"We have not known yet what this 'plan' consists of, but we're sure of one thing. Its purpose is to break the current Student Council." I told them and relaxed. Even the distracted Nanoha-chan snapped out of it and turned her attention towards me. "ISAC is no more than two days from now. Please be careful, especially you two, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan."

I told them, they nodded towards me, looked at each other and blushed. Something totally happened between these too. About that visitation account, I can only trust Alicia-chan to tell me the truth.

"Meeting is adjourned." I announced as everyone shuffled and prepared to leave the room and go to class. "Alicia-chan, please stay. I've got to talk to you."

"So it doesn't matter if I'm late or something?" She replied to me as she glanced at Fate who was still standing there. "Go, Fate. I'll deal with the Genius." I chuckled at being called the Genius. Ah~ these twins really.

Alicia turned to look at me. Walking near the window leaning a hand on the window's edge, leaning backwards to the wall. "This is about my visiting to Nanoha, right?"

"PIN~ PON~" I made a sound effect as I raised my finger in the air moving it left and right. "How many times did you visit Nanoha-chan?"

"I only went there once." She answered me in a matter of fact way. But I had information that she frequented more than Fate did. "Worried about your info? It's correct. I only went there once."

"So, it means the rest of Fate-chan's visits are of her having her hair down and no eyeglasses?" I asked. She nodded at me with that cold exterior. "So what did you talk to Nanoha-chan with?"

"Her plans. For ISAC."

**Third POV**

_Two days later at ISAC. _

"Takamachi Nanoha wins Semi Final Round with a score of 30! Proceeding to Final Round in 45 minutes." The announcer said as Nanoha's fans clapped from the sidelines.

Nanoha, with a serious expression walked out of the arena. She didn't know if Fate was there, she wasn't going to go and look for her. She only knew of one thing.

Her shoulder is strained.

She bumped into a familiar person.

"Ah, Takamachi. You're looking quite... weary." She has pink hair and tourmaline eyes.

"Why if it isn't Fierra Lightburn. Good to see you." Nanoha greeted her as sweat trickled down her forehead.

"Lightburn, what's wrong?" an all too familiar person walked up beside Fierra. Black hair with violet eyes. "My, if it isn't Takamachi Nanoha."

"Precia... Testarossa." Nanoha looked at her calmly. She walked up in-front of her. Raised her chest and breathed in a good amount of air. "I want you to hear me, Testarossa-san."

"What is it?" In that deep voice, she told Nanoha.

"You will please go undergo therapy... if I won today's Championship... against Fierra Lightburn." Nanoha told her, her eyes sincere and serious.

"And if you lost?" She asked me.

"I'm giving up all the title I have for the past 3 years. To her." Nanoha said and looked at the pink haired female.

No one else but Nanoha, Fierra and Precia Testarossa knew of the bet. Nanoha was doing this for Fate's sake. And what's the worst thing that could happen to this plan?

Is that Yuuno Scrya heard it all.

_To be continued in Chapter 9.2_

A/N: And so it's Christmas and I am being cruel. *smirks devilishly* this chapter might be a bit confusing than the other ones. Next chapter I'm going to be a bit in-depth with Archery. :3 I'm sure I have posted new questions, once more. But I shall answer them next chapter, all of them. As I post new questions...

In any case, Merry Christmas to everyone! Please anticipate my Christmas One-shot Special that I'm going to post soon. Please anticipate that alright? And **Once more Thank you to everyone who reviewed; devilhamster, Jokulhaup, Lance85, Sammie-Chan89, esc, Lily Testarossa, yojimbo89, SB-chan, and o.o.** Although this update took me ages to finish because of a few... tortures in life. I managed to breakthrough it and update! Thank you! I'm looking forward to more of your reviews in the future!

*gives everyone Christmas Cookies*

Well then **Risa Arakawa** is now taking off!


	9. Mysteriousity Part 2

A/N: Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu! Happy New Year everyone! I present to everyone a New Year update for me! Since its new year for me, and maybe just a bit into New Year for everyone else. Although it's pretty late already. Well I hope this still do cut out into it, x3 Now then… let's get this rolling!

Chapter 9.2

Mysteriousity Last Part

Two female stood at the center of the Archery arena. They wore their traditional archery uniform with chest, shoulder and hand guards, equipped with a semi-professional composite bow. They stood vertically parallel to each other. Facing the targets with ten rings, the first and second ring colored white, the third and fourth black, the fifth and sixth blue, the seventh and eight red, and the ninth and tenth gold from the inside out. They scored 10, 20, 30, 40, and 50 respectively from outside into the small gold colored bull's eye. The target face is approximately eighty centimetres in diameter, and the contestants stood roughly fifty centimetres from their respective target faces.

"The goal is to score the highest within four rounds! One round consists of three arrows fired alternately by each contestant. After one round scorers that are not part of any of the schools competing will be removing and counting the scores and then the match will start again." The announcer explained.

The two contestants nodded and bowed. The audience that is about forty meter away from the whole archery ground cheered for the two of them.

"First Round! First arrow, Nanoha Takamachi."

Nanoha bowed and picked up an arrow from her canister. She set it up beside her bow and softly pulled onto the string. She closed her right eye, trying to make a precise calculation. Obviously she cannot hold her arrow any longer as to it pushes her shoulder to its limits. She concentrated on the target face, and let go of her arrow.

The audience clapped as the arrow roughly hit the gold ring, and most of it leaning inside the red ring. Nanoha sighed and reached for her shoulder.

Not from a far, the not yet seen Fate Testarossa-Harlaown looked watched the match. It pains her to see her like this. She questioned herself, _"I know that the ISAC is her life but… it doesn't mean that… she needs to push herself this much!"_

The rounds went on and on, roughly around the last round, their scores tied to 380. They are on their last arrow, with Lightburn as the first arrow.

Fierra Lightburn wiped a sweat from her forehead and picked up an arrow from her side, handed by her coach. She positioned her bow horizontal to her body, and placed the arrow on top of the bow. She looked at Nanoha signifying her, _"I dare you to try this shooting style for your last arrow."_ She slowly pulled on her arrow, putting the whole bow about half a meter away from her face to make a precise position and aim.

She let go of the arrow and it hit square, to the blue ring. The audience clapped as worried faces of Seishou Students were seen. Takamachi Nanoha was on her edge. This arrow would definitely be… her last arrow in her entire life.

Nanoha, breathed in and relaxed, completely ignoring the sweat that trickled down her face. She positioned her bow the same way, and surprisingly put her arrow beneath it. Truthfully enough, this position is more accurate. She slowly pulled out her arrow, targeting the innermost ring for the highest score, half-way into her pulling, her shoulder snapped. The audience noticed her premature release. Everyone was silent, until the arrow neared the target face.

"What…?" She said, her eyes widened as the arrow flew and accidentally hit the red ring. Almost immediately the crowd cheered. But to her, everything became a blur. The last thing that she saw was blonde hair and worried red eyes.

_Later,_

"I'm a member of the student council! I have the right to be here!" Soft voice echoed as it argued with an unknown voice. "I know… but, I can't leave her alone."

"Fate-chan." Small lips opened, chestnut colored hair shuffled. One slate-blue colored eye opened and motioned for the blonde to come near her. "Thank you."

It registered to Nanoha that she was in the school infirmary. She knew that her left shoulder was numbed, nonetheless she felt better.

"Who were you yelling at?" The chestnut haired female asked.

"Umm… Alicia-neesan." Fate answered as she scratched her cheek. "And… anytime for you, Nanoha."

The brunette blushed upon hearing her name called. It's said with so much affection and care. The room speakers suddenly boomed a sound,

"Winners and Runner ups for the ISAC, Please come back to the Archery Stage for Awarding, Thank you."

Nanoha softly 'nyahaha'd' and stood up to walk towards the Archery Stage.

Right after Nanoha received her award, an unknown voice suddenly spoke.

"Of course, we all know that the school Vice President, Nanoha Takamachi won the ISAC again, for four consecutive years now! Amazing isn't it? But have you ever thought that there might be a hoax? Like some underhanded tactics going on?"

The audience looked for where the voice came from. Hayate raised an eyebrow. She thought of the only person capable of doing this. She softly landed her fist on her open palm and thought, "Yuuno."

"Like, what if the winner talked to the Coach of her Opponent in Finals?" Nanoha's eyes widened, Precia Testarossa and Fierra Lightburn were quite shocked as well. "Like, what if they made a deal, to save someone who doesn't deserve saving?"

Yuuno then emerged from the backstage onto the stage where Nanoha, Fierra, and the third runner up stood. He walked around and spotted Precia Testarossa from the side of the stage. He then started talking again, "Didn't the beautiful brunette up on stage made a deal with you? To undergo therapy if she wins."

Fate's eyes widened as she looked at Nanoha. Slate blue caught on red. Nanoha couldn't look at her, so she looked away. "Nanoha… why?"

"Of course, as the mother of a child, you would definitely agree to that. I know that in some part of you, you wanted to be saved so you agreed. So you asked your student, Fierra Lightburn to subsequently lose against her!" Yuuno continued talking in a braggart way. "So, _why_ did Nanoha Takamachi, daughter of a well-known baker do this? Because she's doing it for love!" Yuuno Scrya scoffed and stood in-front of Nanoha.

"What do you want?" She furrowed her eyebrows and looked up to him.

"Isn't it time you admit to your fans club? That you're actually lesbian, most probably bi, confused, one who likes girls a dyke!" He flared her insults. "For the one and only, Fate Testarossa-Harlaown." Suddenly a flash met his eyes. His eyeglasses fell onto the floor, his left cheek red. "Now, isn't that a proof that she's just admitted

The people in the arena chattered. "Takamachi-sama is a lesbian?" "Really? For Harlaown?" It looked like they took it negatively. Nanoha ran down from the stage, and ran away into a direction she thought no one would follow her.

Hayate nudged the ponytailed with glasses blonde beside her. She nodded to her in affirmation and ran after the brunette.

Nanoha ran away, tears streaming down her face. When suddenly warm arms wrapped them around her waist. She stood frozen, not wanting to turn around.

"Did what he said… true?" Blonde with red eyes asked as she breathed onto the smaller female's nape. "That… you l-l-l-love me…"

Nanoha mumbled something. So Fate manuevered herself in-front of the brunette. She forced her Red eyes into blue. "It's true. I love you." Nanoha said as tears started welling up from her eyes again. "You must be disgust—"

A finger stopped her from talking. The blonde smiled at her, a real smile, a loving smile, emitting radiant lights. "Let me do the talking from here on." She told her as people started gathering beside them, completely blind from their visions.

"Thank you, Nanoha." She said, putting her hands softly to the brunettes chin, cupping her face onto her palms. "You pushed yourself to win your bet with my Mother, so she can be saved. I didn't like the idea… of you pushing yourself. But thank you, for always caring for me."

Nanoha hiccupped, not letting go of sweet and caring red eyes that's currently boring a hole through her. The red-eyed blonde continued to speak. She removed her eyeglasses and tossed it aside, and let down her hair freeing her flaxen locks from the ponytail.

From beside, Hayate, Shari, and everyone else from Seishou Academy that was in the Stadium went 'Oh~' for the very good looking Fate Testarossa-Harlaown, but not loud enough to disturb their quality time.

"Thank you, for saving me." She said and starting leaning down, closing the space between them. "And I don't think you're disgusting at all. Because… I love you too." She leaned down sealing the space between them with her lips. Both closed their eyes, they're currently sharing their first real kiss.

The fan girls from the sidelines cheered so loud, that immediately torn the newly formed couple who both exploded in a blush. Hayate and Shari walked towards them proudly as Signum, Vita and all the remaining Student Council Officers shooed away the people.

"Come on~ Fate-chan I didn't know you could be such a tiger!" Hayate said and nudged the tall female who just scratched her head.

"I-I-I no… I mean… uh…" The blonde stuttered, but the brunette grabbed her left hand with her right, right behind assuring her they'd be fine.

"Mou, Hayate-chan, now I'm worried for Fate-chan, what if they started bullying her more about this. And on the contrary, I thought I was gonna lose all my fans and it looks like they just strengthened. Did you do something about it?" Nanoha asked pouting at the short haired brunette.

"No, I didn't do anything at all. They just suddenly went, 'If Nanoha-sama was lesbian, now we have a chance!' and then suddenly ran the direction you went. And then when they arrived, Fate-chan was strippi—I mean taking off her glasses and ponytail and they all went 'Kyaa~! So pretty~' so I think you should be worried for Fate-chan for now." Hayate said as she re-enacted the girls reactions that made the blonde chuckle.

"Now, Nanoha-san, please take care of Fate-san here. It's her first time so be gentle!" Shari said and nudged the brunette who immediately blushed.

"Mou! I wasn't-!" Nanoha tried denying.

"I mean, loving someone. Nanoha-san ecchi~" Shari said as she ran away.

Back onto the Arena, Yuuno Scrya clenched his fists, disappointed of how the things turned out. Precia Testarossa approached him.

"That was childish, Yuuno-kun. But I must say thank you, for making my daughter happy." She told him and walked away. "Alicia, do you still have the papers for that Psychiatrist?"

Yuuno slammed the microphone onto the floor as it multiplied into pieces. "I'm not yet done… you two… I still have more tricks up my sleeve!"

_To be continued._

A/N: Sorry if the first part was boring. *cries in a corner* But I hope that the fluffy NanoFate reunion made up for that although it was a short notice. This story might run for a just one or two more chapters. So please continue reading! After that I would definitely post up my new Rated-M Fanfic. I hope you watch out for that one as well! It's still on planning so no teasers for everyone yet. *sticks tongue out* But I hope you guys would anticipate it! Thank you for reading as always! *bows* and oh, please review~ and thanks to **devilhamster, Monichanz, esc, darkvalk, AyahDiamon, **and **o.o** for the reviews! *puts New Year cookies on the review button* so **Risa Arakawa**will now be taking off!


	10. Extravagant Finale

A/N: Halo! Well… looks like we're currently on our last chapter. NanoFate is finally together, but of course I would never forgive you an endless fluff for this last chapter. So what are we waiting for? Time to kick Yuuno's sorry behind! off the ending!

Since this is a sweet ending… I'll try my best to properly explain each transition, so I won't put any markers at all on the setting. Please do read carefully! And warning! Extra long for everyone's love! *insert fluttering hearts here*

**Chapter 10 **

Extravagant Finale

Today is the day after the infamous ISAC, the large event ended with the usual winner, Takamachi Nanoha as the district champion. However, she would not be competing for the division competition. ISAC was decided to be the last contest she'd ever join for archery. It was because of her permanent shoulder injury that caused her to subsequently retire at such a young age. Nonetheless, she doesn't regret anything that happened to her, she might've retired from archery, but she found herself focusing on something else. Student Council Vice President work and her girlfriend, Fate Testarossa-Harlaown.

Here she is, standing in-front of the school building waiting for her beloved red-eyed blonde. A few minutes later, she heard girls screaming, mooning, over someone. She wondered and looked at the same direction, and saw her beloved girlfriend…

"She's completely stripped off her cloth—old image, hasn't she?" Yagami Hayate, best friend extraordinaire popped from behind Nanoha, completely surprising the poor hearted brunette.

"Ha-Hayate-chan! Stop that!" She turned to look at the mean short, brown haired female and looked back at the horde of females, hording her girlfriend. "I'm the only one allowed to strip Fate-chan."

"You've done that already, haven't you?" Hayate pointed an accusing finger at the blushing chestnut haired female and smirked. "I didn't know you were already in that kind of relationship with Fate-chan before she even confessed to you, you lioness of the jungle."

"Wh-what lioness?" Slate-blue widened, flushed cheeks in a balloon. "Mou, stop it already."

"Kyaaa! Fate-sama!" "Testarossa-sama!" "Idiot! Don't call her that, that's Alicia-sama her twin!" "Harlaown-sama!" "Ah, you're so pretty!" "So sexy!" "I want to be touched by your beautiful hands!"

Nanoha's ears perked up at the words as she looked at them in jealousy. "DON'T SAY THAT! THAT'S MY JOB!" Uncontrollably, the slate-blue eyed female shouted at them who immediately paved away revealing her most awaited blonde.

Fate Testarossa-Harlaown, surprised and beet red stared at her. Endearingly beautiful under the beautiful sun's shine, her hair down, near the end of her mane was a black ribbon. Tied to secure her hair won't loosen and sprawl everywhere. Her darned bright pink eyeglasses out of the way exposing red eyes that's prettier than the ruby.

Takamachi Nanoha blushed endless the heat reaching up to her ears. She took one step back, and ran away around the school building.

Fate opened her mouth to say something but held it back. She bowed down to her new fan girls apologizing. She dashed away from amidst them, running after her beloved.

"And there she went—whoah!" Yagami Hayate was surprised by the sudden uproar of the rabid fan girls almost tripping and stepping on her on the way as she magnificently dodged everybody. "Well… that was my fault… AND YOU LOT! NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAY!"

Everybody immediately stopped running and fast-walked towards the couple. "But, Pres! We're on ground!" One student joked, once everybody realized this, they all dashed again and disappeared from Hayate's sight.

"THAT is really my fault." She told herself and smiled, scratching behind her head and pivot-turned behind her, coming face to face with her own blonde. "Oh, hey." She greeted her as an awkward silence engulfed them.

"I… came here to tell you my reply." Carim Gracia, the nun-like Discipline Officer, told her.

"Nanoha!" Fate chased after her, only a few more steps behind her. She took one dashed step and stepped forward, completely tackling down the female on the grass.

Before they noticed, they were already in the grassy, filled with trees and secluded, place behind the school gym. Fate on top of Nanoha, the blonde's hands pressed beside the chestnut haired female who was facing to her right ignoring wine red eyes trying to capture her attention.

In due time the two of them realized that they were in a secluded place, although not meeting each other's eyes, the pair blushed, but one shook her embarrassment away and cupped the female's face lying down behind her and made them look into her eyes.

"Nanoha." She called her name, all so sweet and sugar-inducing. "What's wrong?"

Takamachi Nanoha stared into such pretty orbs and found herself absorbed in them. She quickly snapped out of her trance and furrowed her eyebrows. "Nothing's wrong!" She aggressively answered her forcing blue out of the clutches of red.

"This can't be nothing, right?" Soft and pleading red orbs stared into her. With guilt spreading across her mind, she could only think of one thing to say, "I'm sor—"

"Don't say sorry!" Slate blue then stared into those soft red ones. Tears forming into that sea-colored eye as it trickled down her cheeks. "I was just… I…"

"Hayate, I'm sorry to have been mean towards you for a while now. I was just… confused." Carim told her as they sat across each other in the student council room.

"Then, I'm sorry to have…" The brunette started apologizing but found a finger stopping her lips.

"You're not allowed to talk. I came here to tell you something. Not you to tell me something." Carim told her as she leaned over the table. She slowly stood up, making Hayate follow her actions. "And my answer…"

She looked down to her side, a blush tainting her cheeks. Slowly but surely, she pressed her own soft lips to those of the short haired brunette's.

Yagami Hayate smiled into that warm kiss. _Who would've thought that Carim could be so aggressive like this? I would totally be M just for her._ She thought.

"I was just… jealous." Nanoha said as she forcibly looked away from the blonde's eyes. Red orbs widened in shock, but then turned gentle in realization.

_She's jealous for me._ She thought. So her mischievous mind gave her a thought. "Why are you jealous?" She asked, trying her best to stop herself from grinning like an idiot.

"I-Isn't that o-obvious?" Chestnut hair flew in the air as Fate's swift hands removed her side ponytail. "Wh-what?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Nanoha… please tell me?" Fate told her in the sexiest voice she could ever muster. She smiled to herself as the female beneath her squirmed and blushed redder. "Please?" She whispered to her ear.

"It's because they got to see you before I did!" She half-shouted at her, nearing her face closer to the blonde's, her hands prompting as more support as she tried to lift her body more. "It's because those fan girls saw you first…"

Fate softly let go of her face as the two of them sat up from their position. A blushing Nanoha sat there her head tilted down wards her hands crunching the ends of her skirt. Blonde hair swayed with the wind as chestnut hair did.

"Pfft." Unable to control herself, Fate Testarossa-Harlaown chugged down her laughter. _I hope she doesn't get mad for this._ She told herself. "I'm sorry. I asked them to do that."

"Wh-what?" Takamachi Nanoha asked her, 'disbelief' written all over her face. "How could you!" She told her and poked her chest. In rage, she pushed down the poor blonde on the grass and sat on her stomach.

"Apologize!" She told her, as she pouted, hands on the blonde's shoulder successfully pinning her down. "A-PO-LO-GIZE!"

"I already did!" She answered her as she tried to hold in more laughter. "I already did, Nanoha." This time she told her calmer, still holding in her laughter.

"APOLOGIZE!" Slate-blue glared at wine red. She glared even harder at the blonde beneath her. "APO—" She got pushed down the grass again, the blonde successfully exchanging positions. "—G-G-G-G-Gi…ze…" She blushed at the sight of the blonde beauty on top of her.

"I'm sorry." She told her and leaned in to kiss her.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Obsessive fan girls suddenly screamed from behind the trees as they pushed each other one by one.

"I wanna see!" "Me too!" "Don't be greedy!" "ME TOO!"

Fate face planted on the grass beside Nanoha's face as the chestnut haired female peered to look at them.

"You… guys..." Nanoha said, they swore they saw black aura and random strands of hair floating into the air, all of them ran away.

"THE WHITE DEVIL! KYAAA! SO HOT!" Some of the fan girls shouted as some said, "LET'S RUN!"

Fate Testarossa-Harlaown had her face planted on the grass as she leaned on the grass with her knees on it, and her body off the ground. "That was… seriously embarrassing…"

The two of them, unable to even get their second official kiss, sadly went back into the second year building and went to their classrooms for their respective classes.

In the afternoon, Leti Lowran called Fate into the Principal's Office just to tell her that she's opening the Track and Field club, and asked her to become the Club President as she agreed enthusiastically. Takamachi Nanoha who was currently busy doing class duties, such as cleaning the classroom was unaware of.

Nanoha hummed to herself as song as she brought a trashcan with both hands on each ends, while she walked towards the incinerator. She heard footsteps right behind her and immediately turned around. She then again heard more footsteps behind her and realized she was surrounded.

"Yuuno Scrya."

From the other side of the school grounds, Fate just left the Principal's Office she immediately got cornered right before entering the Student Council Room around a group inclusive of nine men surrounded her.

"Who are you guys?" She asked them as she assumed a fighting stance. "Minions of some sort?"

"We aren't minions of some sort!" A man stepped up from the group.

"We ARE minions idiot!" Some other guy said from behind that man and immediately got hit for his remark.

"Idiot! That was what I was gonna say!" The man who stepped up said as Fate Testarossa-Harlaown chuckled.

Soft footsteps came from beside them as the men jumped in surprise.

"Alicia-nee, what's going on?" Blonde hair with red-eyes asked them. Her sister looked at her and winked at her.

"Fate! Look for Nanoha! I'll text you later! Go! Like I mean, right now!" Alicia told her as she kept the thugs busy. "Quick!"

"O-Okay!" The_ real_ Fate ran away and picked up her phone from her pocket.

"So, shall we play Yuuno Screwed-Ass' minions?" She asked them as she pulled out her phone from her pocket. "Now that I think about it that was such a nice play in words."

The man who stepped up lunged towards her, she spun on her heel and threw the thug a spinning back kick. He was sent towards the wall as his sorry-excuse-for-a-face crashed with the light switch.

"_Alicia-nee! What's happening?"_ Fate sent her older sister a message as she went out of the building running towards the archery club.

"_Yuuno's plan. You should go save Nanoha, she's sure to be in trouble, quick, Fate! And oh by the way-"_ She immediately closed her phone not reading everything written on it and focused on running.

"I should've told her to go easy against those men." Fate sighed as she seriously ran towards the Archery Club.

"Nice to meet you again, Takamachi Nanoha." Yuuno Scrya stepped out of the horde of around twenty five men wearing a white traditional Japanese uniform. "My, aren't you delicious looking today?" He told her as he licked his lips.

"Ew." She immediately retorted to as she put down the trashcan beside her. "Aside from spouting disgusting lies, what have you come here for?" She asked him.

Some petty man went ahead to hold her left hand and twist it behind her adding pressure to her left shoulder. Because of the sudden surge of pain her knees buckled as she kneeled on the floor her right hand landing on the land for support as she braced herself from the impact of falling down.

"You've got an injured pretty shoulder right?" Yuuno said as she kneeled down before Nanoha. He attempted to graze his nose on her but avoided it head butting his forehead in the process. "Why, you…!"

He got aggravated. He took out a Swiss knife from his pocket and immediately ripped through Nanoha's clothing starting from her shoulder. He hooked it on her bra strap and stared at her, with their faces at close proximity.

"You have here twenty five men lusting over you, Takamachi Nanoha." He told her and licked her cheeks. "And I won't mind exchanging positions with them."

Nanoha was shaking deep inside. She's trying her best to put up a strong front, to glare him down, but she was actually crying inside, her body shaking, not to mind the pain on her shoulder that's still being pressed on. _Fate-chan…! Save me!_

"Eh? Takamachi-sama wasn't with you, Fate-sama?" A fan girl told a heaving Fate Testarossa-Harlaown.

"She was on cleaning duty today." Yagami Hayate said as she huffed in the room. "Man, Fate-chan! You run like a cheetah!"

"S-Sorry. She's probably in the incinerator then." Fate told her and stepped out of the room. "Thanks, Hayate!" She dashed out again heading for her destination.

"Hey wimps!" Someone shouted from behind them, the man at from the farthest group looked behind him. He turned his head left and right, and shrugged.

"Must be my imagination." He said and looked at the stripping show happening before his eyes.

"LOOK UP AND DOWN BEHIND YOU, ASSHOLE!" The man got his nuts kicked on as he rolled on the ground.

Library Committee Officer, Vita to the rescue. Although once more again _belittled_, she shows them her place. She lifted up a humongous toy hammer up her shoulder.

"Oh, why if it isn't cute, little—" Another man from the minion group gathered around the incinerator said as he was cut from his sentence. An arrow passing through his raised Elvis Presley hair, cutting it in half. "A-and Si-Signum-san…"

Signum sighed as she held down her bow and arrow. She only face palmed at the idiots gathered, and the idiots who doesn't know what's going on behind them.

"You know you little wimps, there're no books around here, but you see," Vita said as she put her fists on her waist and huffed out, "IT'S NOT IN MY FREAKING BOOK TO LET GO OF WIMPY PERVERTS!" She shouted at them as all hell breaks loose.

"Go easy on them, Vita-chan~" A blonde wearing a nurse's jacket appeared from beside Signum and clung to the pink haired female's arm.

"Shamal, why are you here?" Signum asked her as a blush flashed across her cheeks.

"Hayate-chan told me to come here and take care of the poor men getting hurt." She answered her and smiled.

Fate Testarossa-Harlaown ran towards the scene as she watched flying men screaming in pain. She immediately then high jumped inside the circle.

She moved like a flash as she knocked out the male behind Nanoha with a chop, and giving Yuuno a kick square on his face. She blushed at the sight of Nanoha slowly getting stripped of her clothes as she breathed heavily, training to sustain her energy, and her hurting shoulder. Fate took her into her arms and covered her with her winter blazer.

"F…-te…ch-…" Nanoha managed to call her, and collapsed on to the blonde's arms.

Fate brought her up and walked through the men who gave her way. She laid down the unconscious girl on the bench nearby.

"Please take care of her for a while." She told Shamal and Signum, her voice deep and filled with rage. "I just need to put back some loose screws."

She stood up and looked at a handful of men remaining. Vita on the other hand, is currently tying around a number of eighteen men in the same rope. At the same time a crowd of people came into the scene, along with Leti Lowran, the Discipline Officers and Shari.

"Is that Alicia-san? Or Fate?" Someone from the remaining men asked. "That's Alicia-san right?" "Why would she save Takamachi?"

"Good day, Yuuno Screwed Ass, nice to finally meet you." Definitely _the _Fate Testarossa-Harlaown said those words. She stood in-front of him as he sat on the ground, his hand on his kicked face. "My, aren't you having fun with your little game?" She told him.

In fright he pointed at her his puny little knife she swiftly kicked it off his hand. "Don't think I haven't been fed off your screwed up little game, Scrya."

"Y-You, infidel!" He shouted at her as he held his hand with his other. "You'll pay for this!"

"Stop it already!" She shouted at him. "Don't you just get tired of going after someone you're not capable of reaching, AT ALL?"

"Nanoha says she doesn't want you! You're being an idiot!" She shouted at him. "You guys too! What's wrong with you people?" She pointed at the remaining men standing around her. Everyone was quiet everybody intends to listen to her.

"I've always lived in the dark. Shadowed by my sister's presence." She said as line as she looked down. Just in time, Alicia Testarossa arrived in the scene. "I've always been in pain, with no one stretching a hand towards me."

She inhaled deeply, and looked at Yuuno Scrya who sat there. Tears fell down from her eyes, "It was only her who talked to me. It was her who stood beside me after everything that's happened to me. She's my light!"

"What are you…?" Yuuno Scrya tried talking back.

"Shut up!" Fate told him as she pointed at him. "You've always lived a wealthy life! Your family loves you! Your parents! Your friends! You've got a lot of friends… you've lived your life in the love of your mother and father. I grew up with neither! And here you are, pursuing a path that you were nicely denied from!"

Her tears won't stop from falling, Nanoha got up from her previous lying down position. She draped up the blazer around her shoulders. Her uniform were torn apart, but she wasn't. She was listening to everything.

"She rejected you nicely, because she wanted to stay your friend. And what did you do? Trying to ruin her life by ga-ga-ga…" She stumbled on her words, blushing innocently at what she was going to say. "By gang raping her! Are you out of your mind? She rejected you nicely, she still wanted to friends with you! And you accept her answer this way?" Fate pointed at him, her eyes filled with rage, anger and in some parts hidden there, envy.

Fate Testarossa-Harlaown was all along, staying quiet about everything about her, and was shouldering her burdens alone, whilst the despicable bastard lived his life in wealth and happiness.

Warm arms wrapped around the crying blonde's shoulder. "Thank you, Fate-chan." Takamachi Nanoha told her. "From here on, I'll finish this issue myself."

Fate faced her and started hugging her, crying on her shoulders. Nanoha moved a comforting hand up and down her back until she calmed down. Fate detached herself from Nanoha, and stepped back.

"Stand up, Yuuno-_kun."_ She told him, the man slowly obeyed her and stood up. "I'm sorry." She bowed at him. This was her respond to his feelings.

She stood up and looked at him. "And this is for hurting _MY_ Fate-chan." She clenched her right hand, and punched him square. Although not her dominant hand, she sent him flying, his head going in the trashcan she previously held. Papers scattering all over his head, as police sirens went inside the school grounds.

Officer Chrono Harlaown of Uminari Police walked towards him. He looked at him in disgust.

"You're supposed to be a college graduate now, Yuuno." He told him. "But you stayed behind, and became a delinquent, because you thought your parents didn't love you." He lifted up Yuuno's hand and placed up a handcuff on it.

"You're under arrest for attempted rape, inflicting physical injuries and causing massive disturbance during school hours, within school grounds."

The aftermath was painful. Nanoha immediately collapsed right after Yuuno Scrya and his minions are sent into the precinct. Most probably the minions won't be jailed due to being minors. But Yuuno Scrya was already legal, most probably. He'll be in-jail for a long while. Hopefully forever.

A few days have passed, today, Nanoha gets out of the hospital. Fate Testarossa-Harlaown, age seventeen, holding a bouquet of flowers.

There were pretty yellow Agrimonies forming a circle to cup in the flowers inside. Red Carnations and Bellflowers stood out from the middle of the bouquet.

"Make sure to properly tell her, okay? And don't stumble on your words." Alicia Testarossa encouraged her and slapped her back. "Go get 'er!"

"M-Mou… I'll do it properly, no need to push me!" Fate told her sister, and went inside the hospital room. The crowd peered inside through the small door glass.

"Ah~ my cute, cute friends are so in-love~" Hayate told herself as she held hands with Carim, who's blushing beet red beside her.

Everyone was there, Hayate and her cousins, Shari, Alicia, and Nanoha's parents were present too. Watching from outside as the two talked inside.

"Na-Nanoha, Co-Congratulations from getting release off the hospital." Fate told her as she presented her the bouquet. They stood in-front of each other, getting lost into each other's eyes.

"Nyahaha~ Fate-chan, you make it sound like you're confessing." Nanoha said and took the flowers. "They're so pretty, thank you."

"Not as pretty as you do." Fate told her, her expression turning serious. She looked down at the bouquet and touched the yellow and green leaves that are in a circle. "These are Agrimony, which means 'Thankfulness.' Thank you, Nanoha, for saving me."

She told her and looked into slate-blue eyes, closing the distance between their faces. The blonde looked down again and touched the red flowers inside, "These are Red Carnations, representing my deep love for you. I love you, Nanoha. I'll never let something like this happen to you anymore."

She closed their faces again, her breath softly grazing on Nanoha's upper lip. She looked down again holding onto violet flowers, "And these, are Bellflowers, they say '_thinking of you,_' I always think of you, Nanoha. I worry when you're not there or when I don't know what you're doing." She inhaled, closing their faces again. She exhaled slowly, "After high school, I want you to live with me, in a small apartment, as we go to college together. Because, Nanoha, You are my life."

Red stared into Blue. No more words are needed. The two closed the space between them, and kissed.

The two closed the space between them, and kissed.

_Yes._

_You Are My Life – END._

A/N: And that's it! From here on, this story is finished. But worry not! I would still update this with an Epilogue explaining the afterwards of the story. It's been a bit of a long run, and I've finished my first story! *dances and jumps in glee* **I thank everyone, from the bottom of my heart for supporting this story! **Even in my ups and downs, my uninspired moments, everyone has stayed with me, patiently waiting for my update as I try to get my muse back into work.

Thank you everyone! **Thank you!** I cannot thank you guys enough! Now don't be sad. –Wakai Kaze- and I have been working hard on a new story! I debated to her whether we should post it here, or on her profile, well… guess what! I won the debate! Please look forward to our next story! It'll be rated M so make sure to check that rating soon!

The **language of flowers** is inspired and learned from **HeartCatch Precure!** I've been addicted to it lately. Flowers have such a sweet meaning to them don't they? In any case, please review! It's the final chapter remember~~ I need some more of your love so I can push through and post my next story! _**Onegai!**_ *hands out Cookies*

**And as the story finishes, **Risa Arakawa **is now taking off!**


	11. Epiclogue

A/N: Looks like we're at the end. Well, let's see. We shall end it then. Magnificently~ everyone, please enjoy~

P.S. This chapter's roof top scene is dedicated to **AyahDiamon **and her artwork, view it at ayah4186[dot]deviantart[dot]com/#/d37h1ha

Epiclogue

~A Twin's Castle in the Sky~

In the far, far away high lands, lived a wealthy family that ruled over the city. They helped everyone in the city, no one was poor, but everyone was treated like dirt. This city had a Princess going by the name; Mary Jane.

Mary Jane fell in love with a shepherd. He was young and loved animals. He thought Mary Jane how to love animals and how to care for people, and this man's name was George. Mary Jane disguises herself as a normal hooded citizen and going by the name Jenny every time she's in the city.

Her best friend who is also the wealthy family's duke, Jake. He was the same age as her, but he already achieved a lot in life and climbed his position quite well. Jake's parents are the personal guards of the King and the Queen, and he as the Duke is a standing bodyguard and friend for the Princess.

Outside the grounds of the Princess' family, lived a poor girl named; Maria. She was raised by strict parents, and was forced to do labor work just to get money to feed herself and her family. She is an apple seller in the morning, inside the City, and a prostitute at the evening working at a bar, just right outside the boundary.

Mary Jane and George always met outside the said, bar every evening talking to each other endless as the Duke waits for the Princess, Maria always talked to him.

One evening, the King discovered of the Princess' affair and decided to stop her from going to the bar. George, having been alerted of the events, went to the castle. Mary Jane got chased until out the balcony, with her father after her.

"Mary Jane! Do not do this foolishness!" Her father told her. She remained quiet as she pressed her back to the balcony's railings.

She then jumped out of the balcony as George swiftly caught her. "I love you, Mary Jane, let us leave this dark place and create a family of ours."

She hugged him in delight. 'Yes! Oh Yes! George! I will! Let us go!' But then suddenly a horde of horseshoes echoed amidst the evening. The Cavalry was going after the man; George. With the fast movement of the horses, guards managed to grab the Princess by the arm and pulled the two of them away from each other.

"George!"

"Mary Jane!"

The Cavalry took the man away, outside the city.

"You are exiled from the City from now on. Do not even try going back inside again."

George rested inside the Bar, as to it was the very near to the City's entrance. When Maria welcomed him inside then she kissed him. So passionately that he had no choice but to kiss her back. "We cannot do this Maria, or you will be a sinner." The blonde female that Maria is, just looked at him in woe.

"I do not care, George. I know you love no one else but Mary Jane. But before I am dissipated from this world, allow me to express my love for you." She kissed him with all the might she have. She must have him no matter what. However, George pushes her away and opens the door behind him.

"I am sure you know of my current circumstances, but that does not mean I would have to go with you." He told her and went outside. She chased him and kissed him again. This time, he gave in to temptation.

Inside the castle, the Duke was telling the Princess of such treachery George has committed. He told her that he was having an affair with Maria, the Prostitute. The Princess then requested a meeting with George for one last time. Giving their love that she thought to be true, one more chance.

"Fate-chan~"

George agreed to meet her and went into the castle. He bowed down his head as he walked through the castle walls. He knew he was now viewed as a criminal as a felon, news of him falling in love with the Princess and as he was rejected, he then flirted with a prostitute.

"Fate-chan~ is that interesting?"

The Princess looked at her as he entered the hall. "Is it true?" She walked towards him talking to him like she was a normal citizen. He nodded to her and that was all that she needed. She then proceeded to walk past him. Tears streaming down her face, she walked faster until her walked turned into a run. He ran after her.

"Fate-chan~~"

He caught up with her and grabbed her hand. "Let go of me! You're a monster! A traitor! A criminal! A betrayer! A felon! A…. A…. I'm such a fool." Mary Jane kneeled and pulled her hands onto her face. "I… I'm such a fool…"

George walked up near her and kneeled. "You're not a fool, Mary Jane… I wasn't intending to betray you… I… I wasn't betraying your love…"

"Fate-chan!" A certain Takamachi Nanoha grabbed a certain Fate Testarossa-Harlaown's eyeglasses up in the air.

"W-wah—" The blonde reacted in awe as she looked at her glasses which is up in the air, held by a certain brunette. "N-N-Nanoha!" The blonde with her hair down stared at the standing female beside her.

Takamachi Nanoha then suddenly plopped beside the blonde and peered at the book the red eyed female was reading. "Is this any good?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-It is!" Flaxen female, although flustered she admitted. Blushing madly at the close contact she could not focus on her book anymore.

The blonde was reading her book quietly at the school's rooftop because she arrived at the school early in the morning. Not noticing her girlfriend had sneaked up on her she was surprised.

"Fa-te-cha-aan~ Mou. Is the book more important than me?" Slate blue stared into red, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Of course not, Nanoha." The blonde regaining her composure, answered her and cupped the brunette's face into her hands. "You're always the most important."

She leaned in to kiss her.

"Because Nanoha," She said and breathed on top of her lips, "You are my life." And they kissed.

"Look at these two. Getting it on so early in the morning." Hayate said as she sighed, standing in-front of the rooftop's door with fan girls peeking at the scene from behind her.

_End_

_In summary to the book, Maria is an unwanted child the King had with a poor woman he fell in love with. She is also Mary Jane's twin sister. They do not look identical, but they are born on the same day and same time, thus they are considered twins. Maria ended up with the Duke as Mary Jane married George and made the country a free country. _

A/N: Well… there goes the Epilogue! I don't think I'll be able to make a sequel for this story since I'm not really the sequel type of person… and there's nothing more to happen. I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. **Thank you to everyone who diligently reviewed from beginning to end, and of course to everyone who have reviewed in general! Thank you!**Please support my new story, co-written with –Wakai Kaze-, it's in the Rated M, rating so you guys might not find it right away. I hope you guys enjoy my writing. Thank you! **Risa Arakawa** is now taking off!

P.S. The Epilogue's title is the book Fate is reading. I actually intended to write the whole book (for fun) but I got bored so I just jumped scenes. Please forgive me *bows*


End file.
